


Sweet Emotion

by Hippychick90



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M, Glam Rock, Heavy Metal, Love, Marriage, Rock Stars, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippychick90/pseuds/Hippychick90
Summary: Arya drags Sansa to a Rock concert against her will, but neither had a clue what was in store for them!





	1. Sweet Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the 1980's, I have ever since I was a kid! Love the music, the corny clothes and hair, heck even some of the slang haha  
> Anyways, I've had this idea crammed in my brain for some time now, but got super side tracked with other stories and well, Life!  
> I figure there's no time like the present, so here we go!

Sansa only agreed to go to the concert with Arya, because she wasn't allowed to go without an adult. Not after what she did at the last one. And Arya would rather be dead than to be at a concert with her mother or father. Sansa wasn't much of an adult herself, but legally was considered one. She drove the four of them in her fathers Cadillac, to the Pasadena Convention center. It was a good hour away, and with Arya in the front seat controlling the radio, even longer.

She didn't mind the bands that Arya listened to, even liked a few of them herself, but after a while all that head pounding music was exhausting. She liked exciting sing-a-long songs when driving. But it was Arya's night and she didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends. However, when Arya twisted the cap off a pint of southern comfort, she had to say something.

"You are not drinking that!" She scolded.

Arya scowled."What're you my mother now?"

"No, mom wouldn't be taking you to this concert." She briefly glanced in her mirror to change lanes, then redirected her eyes to the road."I can't sit here and watch you drink, you're only fifteen!"

"God, can't you get that stick out of your ass for once?"

"Arya!"

She rolled her eyes and took a swig of the crimson liquid, before passing it back to Nina. Sansa shook her head and gripped the steering wheel, waiting for her turn at the light. She didn't have a stick up her ass, she just didn't need a cop seeing her and charging everyone with underage drinking. She had no clue Arya even had it until now, but that wouldn't exactly go over well with the police.

Sometimes she wondered about Arya, like where in the world she got her rebellion from, both her parents weren't rebellious in any way! Although, her father did have an affair with a younger woman, got her pregnant and when she died during childbirth, brought in his bastard son. So maybe she got it from him, in fact she was sure Arya got it from their father, their mother was strict, down right prudish at times.

She could admit to that because there were times when she wanted to do something, but it was always homework and chores first. It was like that with all the kids, but it never washed with Arya. She knew how to cut corners and play her mother, sometimes Sansa would feel bad about it, but Arya was so good at it. _She had a good poker face and a quick answer for everything,_ Sansa mused.

"Oh blow it out of your ass!" Arya yelled at the person honking behind them. Everyone laughed at Arya's outburst, even Sansa giggled a bit.

"If mom heard you right now, she'd probably faint."

"Yeah well, she doesn't need to know." Arya nudged her."Right?"

She snorted."Are you threatening me?"

Arya laughed and took a particularly long swig of the southern comfort, never really answering her question.

As they moved through the parking lot, trying to find a close enough spot to the front, but still close to the entrance for an easy out, Arya gasped and pointed at two large black buses with red wolves on the side. The girls in the back gasped and grew immensely excited over the sight, but Sansa remained neutral, not really understanding the thrill. She guessed if she were a super fan like Arya, she would understand.

When they finally found a spot, they got out of the car, and the three immediately began hiding their liquor as they walked to the arena. All around them people were screaming with excitement and singing to the blaring music. It was exactly what Sansa expected - she expected more people wearing black, with metal puncturing every hole in their head.

Arya laughed, pulling Sansa from her thoughts, and ran up to a man near a truck, leaping into his arms and quite literally sucking his face. Sansa almost protested, but when they turned she saw it was only Gendry. She breathed a sigh of relief.

He was tailgating with a few friends of his, Johnny Dugan and Luke Mason from Pasadena high. She remembered them spending their entire sophomore year in the principles office. She couldn't believe Gendry was around people like that, but more importantly, couldn't believe Arya was around people like that.

"You remember my sister." Arya said once she was put down on the ground.

Gendry nodded."Hey."

Sansa offered a smile.

"Didn't peg you for an Iron Wolf fan?"

"She's not. Needed a fucking chaperone or I couldn't go." Arya barked.

She folded her arms."I'm familiar with the band."

Gendry nodded."You'll love them live! Seen em' like ten times!"

"Guess we're poppin' her cherry tonight!" Luke sneered from the passenger seat of the truck.

Sansa cringed and looked down at her feet, trying to ignore the gross comment. Loud music roared to about ten decibels three cars down - another Iron Wolf song, of course. Sansa was sure that she'd grow tired of hearing the music by the time the show actually started. She leaned against the truck as Arya and Gendry sat on the tailgate, drinking, singing and occasionally making out. She felt as if she were simply a third wheel on one of their dates.

"So Poison, huh?" Luke came to stand beside her, nudging her arm with his elbow.

She glanced up."What?"

"Your shirt. You a Poison fan?"

She breathed a laugh."Yeah I like them. I'm into everything, really."

"Be careful wearing that shit around here, people don't go for that."

"Why?"

"Pretty boys wearing more makeup than their girlfriends...You don't necessarily wanna hang out with them, or be seen with their shirts at a heavy metal concert." He laughed, sipped his beer and puffed on his cigarette."But you should be alright, just next time choose something not so _girly_."

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time." She meant it!

 _Great! I knew it, I'm going to look like an outcast!_ Sansa walked up to Arya and leaned against the tailgate, hoping to at least grab her attention. But she was preoccupied with Gendry's lips at the moment to notice. Sansa felt so out of place, she wanted to just drive home and watch a movie. She poked Arya a few times in the shoulder.

"Arya."

She finally pulled away and turned to her."What?"

"When does the concert start?"

"9. Why? Have to piss?"

She gasped."No!"

"Then don't get your pretty panties in a twist, we'll go inside in a few."

She shook her head and looked down at the ground, trying to lose herself in her thoughts, when she was suddenly jolted out of her daydream by screaming down at the end of the lot. Everyone spun around at the noise, a few people even sprinting towards the chaos, screaming something about a fight. Arya was ready to go jump in but Gendry stopped her, saying they didn't need to get caught up in that, and surprisingly, the others agreed. _They probably didn't need to get arrested again,_ Sansa thought.

After that, they packed up, discretely hiding their liquor as they walked to the arena. Arya and Gendry were gong on like school girls about the band, while Nina and Greta boasted about how they had 'connections' to get backstage, which perked everyone's interest. Arya's casual hinting bled into begging, but the girls didn't seem to mind, in fact, they seemed honored to do it!

Since they all had general admission, they had to hustle, as they wanted to be right up against the barrier. Sansa would rather be somewhere she could sit until the concert was over, but she guessed she wouldn't be getting her wish. Once they got inside and rushed to the front - minus two - Nina and Greta, who instantly made their way across the floor to an usher in the far corner of the arena.

Sansa didn't understand how they could enjoy that, trading tricks for passes, it seemed so demoralizing and degrading. But that was just her. Arya certainly didn't have any qualms about it, hell, she encouraged it. Or maybe she was just a prude like her mother.

And as they wished, they were right against the barrier, almost touching the stage. Arya and Gendry were guarding their spot as if it were something sacred, and Arya made sure to tell people off if they tried to push her around, something that actually made Sansa laugh.

They waited until the floor was pretty packed before lighting up a joint, and slipping their alcohol from their hidden locations. Luke offered Sansa the joint once it was lit, but she declined and it was passed to Arya, who happily took it. Sansa's jaw dropped at the sight, her little sister sucking on a joint. It was bad enough seeing her drink, but now doing drugs...she was speechless!

After a while, the arena grew loud with screams and chants for Iron Wolf, making a buzzed Arya and Gendry chime in as well. _Thank God I don't like to drink,_ Sansa thought to herself, as she watched her sister act stupid. But Arya didn't seem concerned with how she was acting, she simply laughed about it and drank some more. It was out of Sansa's hands, she officially gave up trying to control her sister.

Suddenly, the arena started to dim, and it erupted into a roar of screams, whistles and chants. The adrenaline in the arena was enough to make Sansa feel the rush. Gendry stooped low to the ground, giving access for Arya to climb on. She handed Sansa her vodka and climbed on his shoulders, she then let out a wail that, Sansa was sure everyone could hear, and resumed clapping and chanting for the opening band.

The music began and it was a song she recognized before, something that she'd heard on the radio just tonight! It wasn't until the lead singer began singing that she knew who it was. _Whitesnake._

She never imagined them opening up for a band like Iron Wolf, though. They were considered hair metal, while Iron Wolf was heavy metal. But people didn't seem to care much, they enjoyed the show. She guessed music was music to _some_ people.

* * *

When Whitesnake was done with their set, the house lights came back on, which usually meant people would move about - go to the bathroom, get drinks. But everyone on the floor stayed put. She guessed they didn't want to lose their spot, and rightfully so, it was ridiculously packed! Arya got down off of Gendry's shoulders and swayed into Sansa, causing her to fall into Luke who was beside her.

"Arya! God be careful!" Sansa berated.

Arya laughed."I need a hit!"

"Shhhh!"

Arya's face contorted."Why are you shushing me? Nobody can hear what I'm saying, I can't even hear what I'm saying!"

Luke laughed and passed the younger Stark girl the joint. She puffed away like it was nothing, then passed it to Gendry. She snatched the bottle of vodka out of Sansa's hand and took a long swig, before setting it on the barrier. All five of them watched as various crew members put together the stage for Iron Wolf, while the big clocks on the side of the stage counted down. They had about ten minutes to go, and Sansa was as anxious as ever to get this concert done and over with.

"Live a little." Arya handed Sansa the bottle.

"Arya-"

"Come on! Stop being such a pretentious prick - drink dammit!" She demanded.

Sansa huffed and snatched the bottle from her hands, brought it up to her lips and tipped it back. She immediately cringed at the taste. Arya snatched it back with a laugh. Sansa coughed and wiped her mouth.

The clocks began to tick and Arya seemingly jumped out of her skin, jumping up and down screaming and fist pumping. The arena once more erupted into cheers and chants, as the house lights began to dim. The roar of the crowd seemed to grow the darker it got, until it was pitch black and all you could see were the clocks on the side of the stage. The hands begun spin wildly until it landed on midnight, then church bells rang, signaling that it was time! Everyone lurched forward, pressing Sansa deeper into the barrier.

The music suddenly started, the curtain dropped, and the lead singer came rushing on stage from behind the drum kit. The rest of the band went to their designated spots on stage, some taking their time and some so caught up in the excitement they literally couldn't contain it.

The group consisted of the lead singer, Viserys, who was tall and lanky, and his hair, quite literally as white as snow. The guitarist, Bronn, a little shorter than the singer, but more muscular and had dark hair and a go-tee. The rhythm guitarist, Beric, had an eye patch and a long beard, and was about as short as the guitarist. The bass player, The Hound, was taller than all three combined, very muscular - the guitar practically a toy in his hands. And the drummer, Euron, had long jet black hair, with a defined mustache and go-tee.

Sansa had heard this song blaring from Arya's room many times before. When she first heard it, she begged Arya to turn it down, but after the fifteenth time of hearing it she grew to like it. She even knew the some of the words.

The bass player wound up on their side of the stage, singing a few lines of the chorus into the mic, when Sansa noticed a horrifying burn mark on his face! She gasped and turned to Arya, but she was back on Gendry's shoulders head banging. _She's going to have a hell of a headache in the morning!_

She found her gaze suddenly drifting back to the bassist, watching his every move on stage. The burn was mostly covered by hair, but it was still very prominent. She momentarily wondered what happened to him, before her thoughts were cut off by the first song ending and the arena plunged into darkness.

"Thank you so much, California!" The lead singer bellowed."You are the fucking greatest! How about we get goin' with the next song, I believe you know this one. It's an oldie!"

The bass player started off the song, then the guitarist, then the drummer clobbered his way into the mix. This song wasn't as familiar to Sansa, but she found herself enjoying it anyway now that she found a reason to pay attention. Seemingly reading her thoughts, the bassist looked down at her and she felt her heart jump into her throat. _He saw me!_ His lips tugged up into something of a grin, to which Sansa realized he was actually pretty handsome.

Luke congratulated her on getting noticed, by grabbing ahold of her shoulders and shaking her dizzy. She didn't really see the big deal in it all, but she guessed if she were a big fan like Arya and the others, it would've been a dream. Maybe she would've even gushed over it like a silly school girl.

Though, throughout the entire night, the bassist kept looking her way every chance he got. She was beginning to wonder why, thinking possibly Arya was the cause? After all, she did flash the band at least twice, even getting herself on the jumbo screen. But Sansa felt like his gaze wasn't on the five of them, or Arya's chest, but more so her. Maybe she was kidding herself for thinking that, but she had a feeling he was looking just at her.

As the concert drew to a close, Nina and Greta returned on the other side of the barrier, looking quite pleased with themselves. Nina held up five backstage passes and Arya nearly fell off of Gendry she was so excited. They each received a pass, except Nina and Greta, but they were most likely already... _invited_. They escorted the five of them through the sea of people and off to the side of the stage, where an usher met them and escorted them through the back.

The boys were hooting and hollering down the narrow hallway, Arya was laughing at herself as she followed behind Gendry, Nina and Greta walked about the place as if they owned it and probably did, and Sansa...well, she wasn't really sure what to do or feel. She was kind of excited, yeah, but for what? Maybe for Arya and Gendry? They finally got their wish, they were meeting the band!

The ushers pushed through a door that read _backstage,_ and they were faced with a long line of blondes with fake tans, large chests, a pound of makeup, teased hair that sat about a foot off their head, and a skimpy outfits that didn't leave much to the imagination. Nina and Greta seemed to know them well, which didn't surprise anyone.

As they found their place near the buffet tables, gushing over the nights events and what was to come, the music suddenly stopped and the lead singer bid a farewell. The crew scrambled to grab towels and water as the band walked off stage. Some girls jumped up and down with excitement, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Holy shit, I can't...believe this." Arya slurred, holding her head.

The curtain leading to a hallway that lead to the stage was lifted, one by one the band came through with towels draped around their necks, sweat pouring off their faces, and their clothes clinging to their bodies.

The guitarist immediately walked over to a few blondes and kissed each one of them, hugging one under both his arms. The drummer grabbed another in a very short pink dress and smacked her ass, laughing deviously at his intentions. The lead singer didn't really bother too much with the girls, he simply slumped down on the couch instead and closed his eyes. The bass player cracked open a beer as he stood off to the side, seemingly uninterested in the girls as well.

"You the press or some shit?" He asked suddenly.

His question seemed to catch Sansa off guard, as she hadn't expected him to speak to her. She shook her head.

"No, my sister is a fan." She nudged Arya.

"Are you not a fan?" He asked, moving closer, towering over all of them.

"Her?" Arya laughed."No she likes Poison."

His lips tugged up into a smirk.

Everyone seemed to ask for autographs and pictures all at once, they were practically suffocating him with questions, but he took it all really well. After talking to him for some time, they decided to talk with the other members while they still could. Sansa was left to her own devices at that point, still standing by the buffet table, which didn't look all that appetizing if she was being honest. She probably looked like a fool, standing there, arms folded as she tried pretending she liked being there.

"So I'm guessing you didn't want to be here?" The hound asked.

"Not really." She cringed at her words.

"Your little sister drag you along?"

Sansa breathed a laugh."She's not allowed to go alone anymore, so my mom made me go with her."

He chuckled and leaned against the wall, folding his arms."Did you enjoy the show at least?"

"Yeah. I do know a few of your songs too, I'm not a snob like she claims!" She defended.

He laughed."Never said you were."

She blushed and looked down.

"...But you'd prefer Poison over us, right?"

"Well no, I just." She blushed harder."I don't know, I like both bands equally the same, I guess."

He sipped his beer."I'm not big on pretty boys, if I'm being honest, but I'd be the first to go to their shows. They get the most chicks, and if they all look like you." He smirked."Then that's a real good thing."

Her mouth opened slightly as if she were going to speak, until his words truly sunk in. He thought she was... pretty? _Oh, this could be bad!_ She closed her mouth and blushed again.

"Is that all you do, blush?"

She breathed a laugh."No, not really."

"Hmph." He sounded a bit perplexed."...Must've been something I said then."

But then he made it perfectly clear he _knew_  whatit was that he said, making this encounter all the more awkward than it originally was. He strode off over to the food table and grabbed a muffin. Sansa rushed over to Arya and Gendry, who were getting their picture taken with the guitarist and drummer. The drummer looked her up and down as if she were a piece meat and he was a starving man, she cringed and pushed past him and the guitarist, only to find her sister holding the wall for support. Sansa grabbed ahold of her arm, and tapped mercilessly at Gendry's shoulder.

"What's your deal, dude!?" Arya gaped.

"We should really go now, it's almost midnight. Mom and Dad will have my head."

Arya laughed and hugged Gendry."I would...but I-I can't walk."

"I'll carry her." Gendry assured.

Sansa nodded and watched as Gendry threw Arya over his shoulder, only hoping she could pass off Arya's drunkenness as her overjoy of meeting the band. But who was she kidding? Her parents weren't born yesterday, surely her Father did stupid stuff like this when he was younger.

As Gendry was gathering everyone and saying goodbye to the band, Sansa locked eyes with The Hound across the room and saw him smirk. Her lips tugged into a smirk of her own, her cheeks slightly aflame, before she was ushered out of the overly crowded room.

A security guard was just outside, ready to show them out to the parking lot, and Gendry thanked him once they were outside of the arena. The group was minus two, but Nina and Greta were always staying behind to...welcome the band to town and thank them for their service.

"So why'd you wanna leave so quick, red?" Johnny asked.

Sansa snorted."I just don't find spending time with sweaty, egomaniacs, interesting."

"Does this have something to do with them not asking you to stay?"

"No!" Sansa snapped.

"Alright alright, lets just go." Gendry tried, putting Arya down on her feet as they neared the car."We really don't need this, we just had a blast back there, lets not ruin it."

Sansa shook her head and unlocked the door for Arya, then walked around to the drivers side. Gendry helped Arya into the front seat and put her seatbelt on, despite her protesting, kissed her lips and shut the door. He staggered around to the drivers side and handed Sansa ten dollars.

"What's this for?"

"Gas money. She's gonna get sick, you'll probably waste a half a tank with all the stopping."

Sansa nodded and turned to Arya, then turned back to Gendry."Thanks."

He walked back to his buddies, who were staggering back to the truck. She shook her head and pulled out of the parking spot, merging into the line of traffic trying to leave the arena. Arya moaned and took her seatbelt off, positioning herself down on the seat so that she was comfortable.

"I'm so fucking dizzy." She whispered into the seat.

"Maybe you shouldn't of drank everything all at once!" Sansa scolded.

Arya cringed."Please stop yelling, it hurts my...head."

"If you throw up! I swear to God."

"Just fucking drive, Sansa!" She seethed.

"What am I going to tell Mom and Dad, huh?" She demanded, waving her hand.

Arya groaned and rolled on her back, her legs folded against the door."Take me to Evelyn's, they already know I'm going there."

"When were you going to tell me that?"

"I just did. Can you stop yelling?" She pleaded.

Sansa sighed."Fine. She lives in Hillcrest, right?"

"Yes." Arya closed her eyes."And by everything Holy, go easy over potholes."


	2. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa get's an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! The response last chapter was AMAZING and really made me excited to continue this story! I literally wrote this chapter in a day 1/2 and I'm pretty proud of it!

Sansa sat at the kitchen counter reading a people magazine, sipping on an orange soda and munching on some Doritos, when the front door suddenly opened and slammed shut. She looked up as Arya strode into the kitchen, tossing her back pack on the floor by the fridge.

"We need to talk."

"Well hello to you too." She closed the magazine and turned to Arya."What'd _you_ do now?"

"I did nothing. But you did."

Sansa raised a brow."Wait what?"

Arya laughed and slung an arm over her shoulders."You my friend snatched up the attention of the fucking Hound!"

"The bass player...right?"She pointed her face."With the burn mark?"

"Yeah him." Arya grabbed Sansa's orange soda.

"Hey!"

Arya moved across the kitchen and leaned against the sink."Apparently he told Nina that you were hot. I don't know why, but she said he was completely smitten with you. So she gave him our number."

Sansa snorted."I'll be sure to thank her."

"Why are you such a prude? I mean Jesus Christ, a fucking rockstar is like in love with you!"

"I'm not, I just-"

"You're still in love with that weasel Joffrey?" Arya gasped."I can't believe you right now! You are definitely not my sister!"

Sansa sighed and crossed her arms."Stay out of my love life, Arya, I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone right now."

"And you're so sure he wants a relationship? What if he just wants you for a night?"

Sansa rolled her eyes and walked away with her people magazine, leaving Arya alone in the kitchen to mumble under her breath. How could he be smitten with her when they barely spoke? She didn't even know who "The Hound" was, let alone to go on a date with him. Arya claimed he was the best bass player ever, but that was the opinion of a fifteen year old. She pushed open the door to her bedroom, a pale yellow room with a few posters of the Breakfast Club, The Go-Go's and Michael Jackson. It was a far cry from Arya's room across the hall.

She plopped down on her bed and opened the magazine back up, when a sudden thought popped into her mind. Since Arya liked to do her homework in the kitchen where the food was, she could sneak into her room and find a magazine or two that talked about Iron Wolf and the Hound. Surely she could find a few since she had every poster ever made hung on her walls. If she was going to really consider a date, she had to know more about the guy.

She made sure to tip toe across the hall to her bedroom, the last thing she needed was Arya to hear her creeping around. She pushed open the door to Arya's room and flipped on the light. Everywhere she turned Iron Wolf watched her, in a way it was almost like Arya was still watching her.

Among her search, she saw a box sticking out from underneath the bed, she knelt down and pulled it out - it was marked confidential. Sansa chuckled and opened it anyway. What could be so bad? Well she answered her own question with a quick look inside. Condoms, cigarettes, pot, some naked pictures of...Gendry and Arya! Sansa quickly shoved the box back under the bed and backed away, completely mortified by what she had seen!

"Gross!" She hissed.

She glanced beside her and sitting inside an old milk crate was a dozen magazines. She beamed and began looking through the stack, trying not to make it so obvious that things were disheveled. She took about three from the middle of the stack and hurried out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She hurried back into her room, locking the door behind her. The last thing she needed was Arya barging in on her while she was reading them. She splayed the magazines on the bed as she got situated, pulling out the 1986 issue of metal edge first. She wanted to know everything about the band, more importantly everything about This Hound guy who apparently liked her.

Iron wolf was founded by Beric and Bronn in 1979, the other members came in shortly after that. The newest being the drummer, Euron. Their ex-drummer Daario left due to conflicting interests with the band. The Hound writes a lot of the band's music, sometimes the lead singer will even write a few songs too. Beric and Bronn wrote the older songs. They love women and drinking, and most of their songs are about just that. Ironically enough, their number one hit was about facing hardship.

Sansa found that The Hound's real name was Sandor Clegane, he was 32 and was born and raised in Arizona. He moved to California in 1981 to pursue a music career. He answered an ad that the band put in the paper, auditioned along side forty other guys, but they found out he was the best guy for the band. Not only did he have the look, but he had the most talent.

When satisfied Sansa closed the magazine, smiling to herself as she stared at the ceiling. She knew a little about him now and it didn't seem as scary knowing that he liked her. It was even alluring. _He_ was alluring. Her eyes drifted to her telephone sitting on her nightstand, the cord hanging off the side and pooling at the floor. Would he call? _He could call,_ Sansa mused, he didn't seem like a typical Rockstar anyway.

"Sansa!"

She jumped with a gasp and shoved all three magazines under her pillows, she scrambled off the bed and over to the door, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She wasn't doing anything wrong! It wasn't like it was porn, why was she so damn jumpy? She took a deep breath and opened the door a crack.

"What?" She called down the stairs.

"Mom's home, she needs help with the groceries!"

Sansa sighed."Coming!"

* * *

The mood at the dinner table was a bit tense, it was Ned and Catelyn's 25th wedding anniversary and he was late. She'd slaved over a hot stove all evening, even made desert. A pecan pie. Everyone shared glances at each other but no one dared to speak a word. It wasn't like they couldn't, but they didn't want to exclude their mother, who was very obviously stewing in anger.

"So." Arya shrugged her shoulders."How was school Bran?"

He looked up from his plate."Why do you care?"

"I was just asking, Jesus." She slumped back into her seat, playing with her roast beef.

Once again the room was thrown into silence, everyone playing with their food, wondering what they could say to each other that wouldn't annoy the other. It was hard considering Arya was a constant smart ass, but when she was trying to be civil no one took her seriously. A fight would always ensue, which angered their mother to no end. Sansa tried to be the peace maker but it always backfired, so she decided to stay out of it this time around. Everyone looked up when they heard the garage door opening. Catelyn then stood up.

"Take your plates into the kitchen." She ordered the three."Then go do your homework."

"Oh I don't have any."

_Of course she would go there!_

"Arya!"

"Alright, alright." She stood up with her plate and followed Sansa into the kitchen.

Sansa covered their plates with plastic wrap and put them in the fridge, if they didn't eat it tonight they'd definitely eat it tomorrow, there was no sense in wasting it. Ned quietly walked in through the back door, holding a box of candy and flowers. Sansa gave him a quick hug and kiss. He smiled and reciprocated the gesture.

"You fucked up big time!" Arya scolded, a finger jabbing his chest.

"Arya!" Sansa snapped."Leave it alone, it's none of your business!"

"Look I got held up at work, my boss isn't exactly the most understanding person in the world." He laid the flowers and candy on the counter.

"Well mom made us a fantastic dinner...that you missed." Arya quirked a brow.

Ned chuckled and looked down."Arya you have two seconds before my foot connects with your ass."

She laughed."Alright I'm going." She patted his back."Good luck ol' man."

Rickon and Bran ran into the kitchen with their plate of food, placed them on the counter then ran to Ned, engulfing him in hugs and kisses. He picked up his littlest of the brood and hugged Bran close to his side. Catelyn walked into the kitchen with a scowl on her face, and made haste wrapping the plates up, never even speaking a word to him. He set Rickon down on the floor and bid both boys off to their bedrooms, promising a bedtime story in a few minutes.

He walked up behind Catelyn and wrapped his arms around her waist, she quickly swatted him away and she moved about the kitchen. Ned leaned against the counter with a sigh. He'd messed up a ton before, so he was no stranger to this treatment. He just had to give her time. The question being how much time? Seemed like every time it was longer and longer.

"You better go read to the boys, don't want to break anymore promises today."

"Cat-"

"Don't!" She snapped, leaning against the sink."You promised you'd be here at four, it's 7:30!"

"I am now! Babe look, I tried everything to get out, but that asshole wouldn't let me off."

She walked over to the wall phone and pointed."Have you ever heard of this invention, Ned, it's called the telephone."

"I just wanted to get my work done, I didn't think I'd be there so late. Look, I promise I will make this up to you." He walked over and cupped her face in his hands."Do you believe me?"

"Why should I?"

He smirked."Because I love you and I wouldn't try so damn hard if I didn't."

She smirked and kissed his wrist."Take me to Hawaii then."

"Uh." He snorted a laugh."Hawaii? Why there?"

"That's the only way you can make this up to me."

He leaned in and kissed her head then trailed down to her lips."Who will watch the children? You know not many people will watch Arya."

They both shared a much needed laugh. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

Arya turned to Sansa and nudged her."Guess the old fool saved himself again."

"I think it's sweet." Sansa whispered.

"You'd think horse shit was sweet."

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Guess I'm sleeping with my head phones on."

Sansa's brow furrowed."Why?"

"They'll be making up all night and they aren't exactly quiet about it." Arya visibly cringed."...Oh shit, here they come, run!" She pushed Sansa up the stairs.

Sansa and Arya hurriedly ran back to their rooms, trying to contain their giggling. They always snuck out of their rooms and hung out on the stairs, since the house was laid out differently, they could get away with it without getting caught. But there was always a first for everything.

When Sansa was finally in bed she pulled out a magazine with Iron wolf on the cover. They went from a small one page article to a four page article with interviews and a fold out poster, which Sansa was sure Arya already claimed for herself. She enjoyed reading the article and the interviews of each member, she realized they were all pretty intelligent...well all except the drummer, he only talked about women and told dirty jokes.

She wouldn't need any posters in her room just yet, she really just needed to keep a level head about this. Just because he wanted her number, didn't mean he wanted to date her. She didn't think any of those guys kept real relationships anyways, there was too much temptation out on the road. She covered her face with her arm, suddenly embarrassed by where her brain was headed. He didn't even call yet and she was thinking of the future.

* * *

The next morning, Sansa was sitting in front of her vanity applying makeup, while listening to the top 40. She had to be to work by noon and was already running a little late. If her alarm went off at the time it was set for, she might've been up at least an hour or two before she had to leave.

The diner she worked at wasn't anything spectacular, but it was money she could save for herself. She was saving up for a car of her own, then next would be an apartment in the city. Hopefully. She didn't want anything too full of glitz or glam, just something cute and simple.

Just as she went to apply some light pink lipstick her phone rang, not thinking anything of it, she grabbed it off her nightstand and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sansa?"

"Yeah, who's this?" She paused.

The raspy voice over the phone chuckled."Sandor..The Hound, from Iron Wolf."

Sansa gasped and jumped up, suddenly aware at how rude she was just a second ago. She held her head as she paced in short circles beside her bed. This wasn't really happening, was it?

"Uh."Her voice was rushed."Yeah, you're the one that thinks I'm hot right?"

He laughed again."Mhm, that would be me."

She blushed as she took a seat on her bed."I'm surprised you called, most guys don't."

"Yeah? Who said I'm like most?"

She suddenly grew silent, fearing that she'd offended him. But he continued anyway.

"There's one thing you should know, I'm not like the guys in my band. I love women and I treat them right."

Sansa giggled and played with the ends of her hair."Well that's good to know."

"Good." He snickered."Listen, we're in Long Beach tonight, think you can make it?"

She swallowed thickly."Um, I have to work until five, I don't think I can make it in time-"

"Show doesn't start until 9, you've got plenty of time."

"Did you just make plans for me?" She asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Yeah I did."

Sansa stopped and stared at the radio. He just demanded she show up at his concert tonight, which was a good hour away probably more with traffic. She would never make it, but it was a challenge now. She smiled and looked down at the carpet beneath her feet.

"Okay. I'll be there around six, is that good?"

"Mhm. Yeah. Is that sister of yours coming too?"

She rolled her eyes thinking of Arya at another concert."Uh probably not, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Sansa beamed ear to ear."So what do I do just walk in and say I'm with the band?"

"That doesn't work anymore." He breathed a laugh."Go to the back entrance by the busses and I'll have somebody waiting for you."

"Alrighty then." She could feel the excitement bubbling in her chest."I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight."

When she hung up the phone, she fell back on her bed in a fit of giggles. This was actually happening! He called and now she was going to his show, alone. Something told her she should go with a friend, but she decided not to ruin the plans. There would be too many questions, none that she'd be willing to answer. This was definitely an outing she had to go on by herself.

She shot up from bed and hurried to her dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt for tonight. She stuffed them in an old backpack along side some makeup and perfume. She didn't know how she'd work today knowing what she was about to do, but she might actually have a better time at work knowing what she was going to do. She smiled to herself as she scribbled down a quick note on the counter, just in case anyone was wondering where she might be.

 _I'm going over to Monica's after work_  
_probably won't be home until late.  
_ _Don't worry about dinner, I'll get something on the way home!_

_Love ya, Sansa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to add the Ned and Catelyn storyline, but it was too cute not to add it in haha and not only that but it's setting up a future storyline!  
> I wasn't going to add the phone conversation either, but he promised he'd call, so he did! Sandor Clegane doesn't disappoint :)


	3. Let it roll, baby, roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets a taste of Sandor's life.  
> Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you guys are the best! Thank you so much for all the comments, it literally means so much to me, you just have no idea!  
> This chapter is the first of two parts. I'm sure you all won't mind. Right? haha  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

As soon as she clocked out of work that day, her nerves seemed to heighten. During the day she was too busy to focus on them, but now as she drove down the freeway, stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, she couldn't help but think of what was about to happen. She was invited to an Iron Wolf concert by the bass player, what would happened after the concert she wasn't entirely sure of. She had a feeling that was one of the reasons she was so nervous.

When the traffic began to break up, she turned up the radio to drown out her worries. It wasn't so much worries as it was curiosity. Ever since Joffrey she hadn't really been interested in dating, not because she didn't want to or have any offers, she simply feared they'd all be like him. She pressed charges against him but they were later dropped. Her mother wanted to get a restraining order, but Sansa protested. He wouldn't harm her if she wasn't his to harm. He'd just find another.

She knew that's where most of her nerves came from, but she couldn't deny the excitement she felt, also. It wasn't everyday a famous musician asked her out! And if she didn't take him up on his offer, though she realized she didn't have much of a choice, she probably would've regretted it a couple years down the road. Girls she knew only dreamed of this happening to them, she should feel so lucky.

An hour and a half into the drive to Long Beach, Sansa finally arrived at the Convention center. It was a packed house, but she already knew it would be. She followed the long line of cars waiting to get in, who were being directed by the police. She turned down the radio and followed the directions that the police gave her. It took her around the entire parking lot. She could hear Iron Wolf playing, vibrating through her car. She couldn't help but smile.

She smiled even wider when she saw the two tour buses parked just out back of the arena. Fans were even hanging outside waiting for the band. Sansa shook her head as she drove through. People turned and gawked at her, probably wondering who she was. She definitely felt out of place. She pulled up next to some tractor trailers and shut the car off. She gathered her messenger bag and stepped out when she was immediately approached by two security guards.

"Ma'am, public parking is back there."

"I know. I was invited by Sandor Clegane. I'm Sansa Stark. He said he'd have someone waiting for me."

Both men looked at each other before the burly one grabbed his radio, the smaller security guard stayed and watched Sansa. She guessed it was a big deal, these fans could get a little crazy. A moment later, the security guard walked back and motioned for Sansa to follow him, she smiled and followed suit, sudden butterflies exploding into her stomach!

He escorted her into a narrow hallway, much like the one in Pasadena, they made a few turns down some hallways before he guard stopped and pounded on a red door. It opened a few seconds later and he held out his hand out for Sansa to enter.

"Thank you." She smiled, ducking past him into the dressing room.

Sandor sat on the couch shirtless, with a cigarette hanging between his lips, a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table in front of him. He glanced up and plucked the cigarette from between his lips.

"You made it." He grinned, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Sansa smiled."I said I would. Didn't you believe me?"

He glanced down at his watch."Well it is almost 7, I thought you ditched me."

"Never." She giggled and looked around the room. Quite small, but nicer than she imagined.

"Have a seat." He patted the couch.

Sansa nodded and took a seat beside him on the red leather couch."Where's the other guys at?"

"Not sure. Don't really care to be honest."

"I always thought bands share a dressing room?"

He chuckled."In the early days we did, but we piss each other off too much now."

"Oh." Sansa swallowed and looked down at the coffee table.

Sandor quickly moved the magazines out of view."Uh yeah, nothing to really see here."

She blushed."Got bored, did you?"

"Maybe."

She watched as he stood from the couch, the stack of magazines in his arms, and walked over to the vanity across the room. He seemed taller in person. She was too nervous to notice the last time. He reached for a ripped up muscle shirt off the chair and pulled it on, only partially covering his abs. Sansa quickly averted her gaze to the floor, but soon realized he'd already seen her staring. She blushed even harder, if that was possible.

"There she goes again. Blushing like mad." He snatched the bottle of whiskey off the table."But don't stop, I like it."

"You're a real charmer."

He snorted."If you only knew."

Sansa took that comment as total sarcasm. She watched as he took a few swigs of the whiskey, washing down a few pills in the process. She must've missed when he grabbed them. Sansa frowned and looked down at the pack of cigarettes sitting on the coffee table, trying anything to pretend like she didn't notice him taking the pills.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He breathed a laugh."I get nervous before shows, so they gave me anxiety pills."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved because she was! She brushed her hair behind her ear and fumbled with her bag, trying to find a piece of gum, because she could use something to calm her nerves as well.

"Why do you do it if you're nervous?" She found herself asking amongst her search.

With his back to her, he shrugged his shoulders."Why not?" He glanced over his shoulder."If you spend your whole life scared of shit, your life will be shit."

"I never thought of it that way."

"But sometimes my nerves get the best of me." He stood up and dropped his bag on the table."One time I threw up before going on stage, then I got so damn excited I ran off stage and threw up again. I realized I couldn't do that my whole fucking life."

Sansa giggled and leaned back against the arm rest, watching as Sandor went around the room packing up his things. She guessed they were off to another venue tonight. It didn't really seem like a glamorous life, just a lot of comings and goings, never staying in one place at a time for too long.

"So where will you go after the show tonight?"

"Phoenix."

Sansa frowned."When will you be back?"

"Couple of months probably. We've been on tour for six months now, it's gotta end sometime."

"That has to get lonely...being out on the road so much, like you don't ever get to be with your family and friends."

He snorted and plopped down beside her."I don't have family so it doesn't bother me."

"No girlfriend?"

He shook his head no.

Sansa frowned."I'm sorry."

He raised his brows."I'm not. I'm living the life of ten fucking men. Didn't think I'd have a shot, not with this anyway." He pointed to his burn."But here I am."

"That's good you have a positive outlook on it."

He propped his leg up on the coffee table and tilted his head back."So tell me Sansa, what's this job of yours you had to go to today?"

"I'm a waitress at Barneys diner."

He opened an eye."Really? How come I've never seen you there?"

"Oh well I just started a few weeks ago."

He nodded and closed his eyes again. Sansa turned and stared at the stack of magazine's sitting in his bag, all of which had naked women on the front. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her messenger bag, twirling the black string that came loose, trying anything not to grow bored. If this was his idea of a date then-

The door to his dressing room suddenly swung open, and fat pudgy man with graying hair walked in. Sandor wordlessly stood up and motioned for Sansa to follow him. They walked down the narrow hallway, people in every crook and cranny. She stuck close to Sandor as they followed the fat pudgy man. Girls looked Sansa up and down sizing her up. For a split second she didn't care, but when they began to laugh behind her back, she felt severely out of place. Still she stuck close to Sandor, not wanting to get lost in this mess.

They finally came to a room designated as the backstage area. It was identical to the room they were in three nights ago. Buffet tables along the wall, plush couches and TV's along the opposite wall. Pictures of Legends Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, Johnny Cash, hung on the walls as well. Sansa followed Sandor to the buffet table and watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin, she couldn't help but giggle.

"What?"

"Is that all you eat?"

He smirked."Rule of thumb. When you're back stage, don't eat the fucking food. The only thing I found that's decent is the muffin's."

Sansa tilted her head."What's wrong with the food?"

"It's dirty. People like to play games." He wiped his hands off on his jeans."I remember one time watching a guy stick his ass in the salad, then later on watched a poor girl eat some of that same salad."

"That's disgusting!" Sansa cringed."I didn't need that visual either."

Sandor barked a laugh.

She turned back around and grabbed a few muffins and a bottle of water from the basin, then made her way over to Sandor who was sitting on one of the plush couches. She set her plate down on the table and began picking apart her blueberry muffin, eating it piece by piece, causing a look of curiosity from Sandor.

"You eat like a bird."

She snorted and covered her mouth."You're not the first person to tell me that."

"You should eat more."

"You're not the first person to tell me that either." She wiped the crumbs off her lap."I eat when I'm hungry, really. My sister on the other hand, she eats like a horse."

He smirked."Did she ever get in trouble?"

Sansa shook her head."She already had a plan worked out with her friend, so my parents never knew."

He sat up and stole half of her muffin."Smart girl."

"That was mine, you know?"

He sat back and propped his feet up on the table."Yup."

Sansa stared at him, amusement written all over her face. He was flirting with her but in a very elementary way. But maybe that's all he knew. Sansa smirked as she went back to picking apart her muffin. _He likes me!_

* * *

Sansa stayed backstage when it was time for the show, girls seemed to flood in shortly after, all the same girls from a few nights before. Sansa crossed her legs and tried focusing on the magazine she brought with her, but she couldn't help but overhear their conversations. Like which member they were going to be with tonight, or about more mundane everyday things - like their nails breaking or hair appointments, shopping, clothes and makeup. It was almost as if they didn't even care, that this whole thing was just a hobby.

She turned the page with haste nearly ripping it, she instantly cringed and took her time turning the next page. Out of her peripheral vision she saw someone walk over to her, but she continued reading the magazine anyway, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. However her wish was not granted.

"Watcha reading?" The bleach blonde asked.

Sansa looked up."People."

"Oh I love reading the news!" She bounced in the seat."Mind if I read it when you're done?"

"No not at all. I'm almost done."

"Great. You know it's not everyday I meet someone as nice as you." She pulled out a flask and poured some into the red plastic cup. She turned to Sansa, licking her thumb and held out her hand"Want some?"

"No thank you." She flashed a quick smile.

She shrugged and shoved the flask back into her pink purse."So who are you with?"

Sansa closed the magazine."Um no one really, I was just invited."

"By who?"

"Sandor." She swallowed.

The blonde's eyes went wide, almost as wide as her smile."Oh he's the best."

Sansa felt sudden anger course through her. What did she mean by he's the best? Did she mean intimately? _Oh God!_ Sansa felt her heart begin to race, her palms beginning to sweat. She closed the magazine and turned her attention to the blonde, who was clearly lost in her own world.

"I'm done." Sansa handed her the magazine.

"Oh thanks! I'm Candy Malone by the way."

"Sansa Stark."

She nodded and opened the magazine up to the first page."So are you like one of Sandor's girlfriends?"

"No. Are you?"

She giggled."No, he doesn't really like the girls around here, something about sloppy seconds. I personally have never seen him with any girls, but I know he gets laid. I guess he's just a real private guy, I think it has something to do with his burn."

Sansa raised her brows."Do you know what happened?"

"No." She shook her head."Bronn knows but he won't tell anyone. I think it was a childhood thing."

"Oh." She frowned."That's awful."

The very idea that he was scarred since a child, really hit Sansa in the heart. She never imagined he lived with it all his life, just thought it was fairly recent. She took a sip of her water and stood up, feeling the urgent need to move around. Sitting down for almost two hours was exhausting, especially when there was nothing to watch on tv, nothing that anyone could hear anyway.

Evidently the girls could come and go as they pleased, so Sansa did just that. She slipped through the door and walked down the hallway, going towards the sound of the music. She'd be dammed if she sat in that room all night with twenty other girls, no that was down right degrading to her. She wanted to enjoy the music, not be shoved away out of sight.

She pushed through the blue curtain and was faced with two security guards, they both shook their heads, almost as if they had rehearsed it. Sansa huffed and leaned up next to his ear.

"My boyfriend is the bass player! I'd like to see him play!" She hollered in his ear, as the music was too loud.

The security guard was reluctant to agree, but decided to let her go ahead. She walked through thanking the two men with a smile. It was the side stage so there was a lot of equipment and cases, she was careful not to trip over any wires that were on the ground. She hurried over to a guitar case and climbed on top. The crowd was fist pumping and head banging to the guitar solo, Sansa smiled as she saw Sandor interacting with some fans in the front row.

Some girls had tossed up their panties and bras, one of which ended up on the neck of his bass and the microphone of the lead singer. Sansa scrunched her nose in disgust.

She was the only one around and she felt so special, it wasn't everyday a girl had this opportunity. She didn't want to use Sandor's name, but she also didn't want to stay in that room with all those girls.

She suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her and looked over, Sandor was standing with his back against the lead singer's back, staring at her probably surprised to see her there. She smiled and gave a wink, he flicked his tongue at her. She blushed and found herself giggling like a school girl.

The lights went out and the music stopped, leaving the crowd screaming and shouting for more. The lights came back on and Sandor was walking over to Sansa, for a split second she thought the concert was over, but the other members were still on stage. He walked over to the case and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the lime green lighter. He leaned over and pecked her lips, taking her by surprise, but then again not really.

"Wait for me." He said into her ear, before hurrying back out on stage.

Sansa's skin pricked with goosebumps at his words, but she wasn't nervous or scared, she was very much intrigued and suddenly couldn't wait for the show to be over! But there was at least four more songs and an encore before that would happen.

This song was a ballad, most different from what they normally played. But she guessed it was a nice break from all the head banging they did while on stage. The lights were blue and there was smoke covering the stage, it really fit the mood of their song. What was even more amazing was the entire arena was lit up with lighters. Sansa found her eyes drifting back to Sandor and watched as he looked out over the crowd, a cigarette placed between his lips, his damp hair falling down to the middle of his back and sticking to his forehead.

She was stuck in a trance. Her eyes were roaming his body, watching as the sweat glistened off his arms and chest. Seemingly aware that her eyes were on him, he tossed his cigarette off to the side of the stage and exhaled a puff of smoke. His muscles flexing as he moved about. Sansa bit her lip. _Oh God, what the hell is happening?_

When the show was finally over, Sandor walked over to her and she handed him a towel. He ushered her through the mess of people and equipment, down the narrow hallway toward his dressing room. A squeal of giggles came from the conference room, meaning the other guys had just entered. Sandor pushed open the red door and guided Sansa inside, she turned to him with every intention of praising the show and his performance, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She could feel every muscle in his body - he was as solid as a rock.

She stared up at him with big doe eyes, her mouth slightly parted. She was sure he could feel her heart beating, as it was raging inside of her like a thunderstorm. He leaned down and pecked her lips once, twice, and the third time the kiss grew into something more passionate. Before Sansa knew it she was being pinned against the wall, gripping his shoulders her nails digging into his skin. He tasted like sweat, whiskey and cigarettes, but it was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough of it. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair, her fingers working through the damp locks giving little tugs. He moaned into her mouth.

They kissed like that for a while it seemed, until there was a loud pounding on the door. They broke the kiss and quickly untangled themselves. Sansa took a seat on the couch as Sandor got the door. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was in knots, her head was in a fog as well - she wasn't even sure how she'd drive home tonight, but she'd manage somehow.

"You ever been to a party?"

She snorted."Uh yeah, duh."

"Well I didn't know." He laughed as he grabbed for a cigarette."Anyway, there's one in about fifteen minutes, wanna go with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She teased.

Sandor shrugged."Whatever you want it to be." He grabbed some fresh clothes out of his bag."I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'll be out in five."

"Okay." She nodded and sunk into the red leather couch.

Her head was most definitely spinning by this point, she felt drunk without even having a single drink! What was he doing to her? More importantly why was it so easy? She didn't expect to feel this way until after a few dates, but this wasn't even a date and she was already feeling things! There was no denying it was moving a little too fast for her liking, but she couldn't deny the excitement felt. Maybe her luck was finally changing. Maybe the bad memory known as Joffrey would be lost to the new memories she was making. Maybe she could finally be happy for once.


	4. Lay your hands on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of loving, touching and squeezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I was watching the movie Rockstar when I wrote this LOL

There was a black limo waiting just outside the arena for the band and their selective few. Sansa felt severely underdressed for this occasion and needed a change of clothes, luckily Candy had a black bustier and a jean jacket to loan her. It paired well with the shorts she wore.

Sandor escorted Sansa to the limo and she slid in next to a brunette who was seated next to Bronn. Sandor got in next to Sansa and the driver shut the door. Viserys popped the top off a bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass.

"Here's to another great show boys." He raised his glass with a smirk.

"And the pussy afterwards." Bronn added, raising his.

The rest of the guys hooted and hollered, Sandor just chuckled and sipped his champagne. Sansa sipped hers and was fairly surprised at how good it tasted - much better than the retched shit Arya had at the concert.

Sandor slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side, giving her the space she needed from the girl beside her. He leaned in close to her ear and nibbled just below it, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'm so fucking hard right now." He whispered.

Sansa blushed red hot, half expecting everyone to hear, but each were lost in a world of their own. One of women and booze. She turned to Sandor and gave him a peck on the lips, he took her hand and placed it over his crotch, letting her feel just how hard he was. It made her stomach leap.

"It's that thing you're wearing." He touched the bustier."It's really hot."

"Thank Candy, she gave it to me."

He bit his lip as he fingered the sparkly material, pulling it down some for a better view of her cleavage. Sansa didn't know what was happening to her but enjoyed it very much. The warm fuzzy feeling she got from the champagne was giving her more confidence than she'd ever felt in a lifetime.

She took ahold of his wrist and threaded their fingers together, his hands were much larger than hers. He could quite literally crush her if he wanted, but he was so gentle and his hands were surprisingly soft - except the callouses on his finger tips from playing guitar.

"You're playing with fire, Little bird." He whispered.

She glanced up from his fingers and blushed."How so?"

"I'm forgetting there's people around." He sipped his glass of champagne.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He raised his brows."Kinky."

She laughed."I'm sure that's nothing new to you, huh?"

He smirked and turned to the window, not exactly answering her question, but at the same time he did. Sansa sighed and sipped her champagne while glancing around the limo. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, making out and drinking, almost as if no one else existed. Sansa felt a hand on her thigh and turned to Sandor - he was smirking deviously at her. She leaned into his chest and kissed his lips.

"I think you've had too much of this." He plucked the glass out of her hand and downed the rest of it.

Sansa pouted."That was my first glass."

"You'll get more at the party."

"Where is this party at anyways?" She sat back with her arms folded.

He snorted something of a laugh."Uh, well, it's a club called the G-spot."

Sansa's eyes went wide, she bit her lip and sat back against the seat. Sandor sat back with another glass of champagne sitting on his thigh, his fingers grasping the stem. Sansa lived in California all her life and not once had she ever heard of that place!

"Wonder who thought of that one." She looked down rolling her eyes.

"I know the owner." He smirked."He's a good guy I guess, little nutty but...he doesn't hurt anyone."

Sansa turned back to Sandor with a smile.

After about a 15 minute ride, the limo came to a stop, and fans immediately swarmed them. Boobs pressed up against the glass, posters and bottles of whiskey were thrust towards them. It was ridiculous how much people loved these five men, but without them they'd be _just_ five men.

They circled around back and everyone quickly piled out of the limo, but the fans still found them. Some of the guys stopped to sign autographs, Sandor being one of them. Sansa was pushed and shoved like a rag doll, but she wasn't leaving until she found Sandor again. She stretched her neck over the crowd of people and locked eyes with him, he was laughing as he fought through the sea of people, who groped and grabbed at him. He obviously loved the rush of it, that much she could tell.

When he finally reached her she grabbed ahold of his hand and held on tightly. The other members followed them into the club, then disappeared as soon as they entered. It was a packed house. People ranging in all ages seemed to occupy every corner, couch and booth. There were strippers on the stage working the pole, half naked waitresses and bartenders serving drinks. It was repulsive, but very Rock N Roll.

A few people were more than happy to give up their couch to Sandor, saying it was a privilege to move for a "god". She could see how uncomfortable Sandor was with the praise and gave his hand a little squeeze.

They took a seat and a waitress seemed to pop out of nowhere, a tray of shot glasses, two of which she handed to them. She smiled at Sandor and sashayed away, turning the heads of many men in the room.

"Well what did you expect?" Sandor chuckled.

"Exactly this!" She laughed.

Sandor brought the shot glass up to his lips and tossed his head back. His face turned bright red and he exhaled a breath.

"Shit!" He laughed and wiped his mouth."That's strong."

Sansa eyed the shot glass warily.

Sandor plucked the glass out of her hand."Maybe you shouldn't." He chuckled."After one or two they go down pretty smooth, but not for a first timer."

She faintly smiled and waved her hand around."So, what do you do? Drink and watch girls dance all night."

"Pretty much." He shrugged."Never really liked after parties, though, I can drink alone - I prefer it actually, but sometimes you have to make appearances. It makes everyone happy."

She nodded."Oh, that makes sense."

"So." He placed his hand on her thigh."How'd you like the show?"

She giggled."It was so amazing! And that ballad, it was beautiful. What was it about?"

"Well, Viserys lost a girlfriend in a car accident back in '83, he was so fucked up over her death, he almost quit the band. Not sure what changed his mind, but he showed up at my house one day with the song and... the rest is history." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with that very same lime green lighter.

"That's so sad." She bit her lip.

Another waitress walked by and Sandor signaled for her, she handed him a beer but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. He took a quick sip of the beer and set it down on the table next to the shot glass, he turned to Sansa and leaned in close, she tilted her head and gave a small smile. When their lips touched, his hands found her waist, pulling her onto his lap making her squeal. As the next song came on, the lights dimmed and the disco ball dropped from the ceiling.

 _Here I come again now baby_  
_Like a dog in heat_  
_Tell it's me by the way now baby_  
_I like to tap the streets_

Sansa was straddling his lap, a precarious position of many, but it was so natural to them, nothing seemed forced. Sandor's hands slid up her back and gripped her long auburn locks - she tossed her head back, closing her eyes.

 _Now I've been smoking for so long_  
_You know I'm here to stay_  
_Got you in a stranglehold baby_  
_You best get out of the way_

He leaned forward and ran his tongue from her collarbone to her jawline. Her body began moving to the music, grinding into his pelvis. She tilted her head to the side, her hair sliding down her back. He gently pushed the jean jacket off her shoulder, exposing her collarbone in full. He peppered kisses along the length of the bone, then moved to the soft flesh just below it. He bit down and Sansa moaned, gripping his hair tightly.

 _Gonna cruise is a bitch now baby_  
_You know you can't do me 'round_  
_If your house gets in my way baby_  
_You know I'll burn it down_

Sandor trailed his tongue to her neck, his beard leaving red marks along her porcelain skin. He planted a few kisses here and there, but made sure to leave his mark. He kissed her and she bit down on his bottom lip - pulling it ever so gently.

 _You remember the night that you left me_  
_You put me in my place_  
_Got you in a stranglehold now baby_  
_You better cross your way_

Their lips touched once more, his tongue sliding across her lower lip, gaining entry almost immediately. She ground her hips in synch with the music. His hands slipped from her waist to her ass, squeezing until she gasped into the kiss and fell into his chest. They were both panting heavily when she pulled away, and he was left desperately wanting more.

She peeled herself off of him and plopped down beside him, her lips swollen and her skin damp with perspiration. He reached in his pocket for a cigarette, while trying to figure out how the hell he'd be able to leave this girl! He lit the much needed cigarette and sat back, his arm finding its way around her shoulders. Sansa grabbed his beer and took a long swig, but instantly cringed at the bitter taste. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Want a soda instead?"

She nodded."Yes please!"

He laughed and stood up, maneuvering around the people dancing, while hoping to God no one saw the very obvious strain in his pants. He wished like hell nobody was in the room, he would've taken her right there. And it wouldn't be the first time either. He'd done it on couches before, in the back of cars, on cars, on his Harley, in a bathroom stall. He chuckled at himself.

Sansa sat on the couch waiting for her Sandor with her soda, twirling her hair as she watched the girls work the pole. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to see, but she had to admit, she was quite impressed with it. They made it look so easy and it looked like they really enjoyed it.

"That was quite a show you put on." A man whispered in her ear.

She jumped and spun around, a man with salt and pepper hair and a thin mustache stood behind the couch. He stared at her wildly, his eyes dancing between her eyes and her breasts. She pulled the jacket tighter around her chest, hoping that would make him stop looking. He smiled and looked back at her face. She felt a tingle on the back of her neck and her gut was suddenly screaming at her!

"You were watching us?"

He chuckled."Well you're not exactly alone here. Everyone was watching."

Sansa blushed. She wasn't just mildly embarrassed like when Sandor made jokes, she was completely mortified! She let the alcohol and the mood shift her way of thinking, she did something that should've been in the privacy of four walls, not for everyone to see!

"You shouldn't of been watching us, there are other things for you to watch!" She scolded.

"I've seen them and yes, they are interesting to watch, but I have no interest in them. They are generic whores - everyone has had them."

She spun around on her heel and stormed over to the bar, where Sandor stood towering over his bandmate Bronn, who sat on the stool happily drinking a beer. Sansa rushed over and gripped his arm, he turned around about to protest, but his eyes suddenly narrowed when he saw Sansa.

"What's wrong?"

She swallowed."There was some creepy guy watching us earlier. He came to tell me that he enjoyed the show."

His forehead scrunched in confusion, then almost as if a light went off, he realized who the culprit was. The professional pervert, Petyr Baelish. He'd heard the many tales and even he was disgusted by them. He'd find a girl around the age of eighteen, take her home and demand she call him Lord Baelish, while pleasuring herself as he sat back and watched. He didn't necessarily enjoy the way he leered at women, hell, even the way he looked at men creeped Sandor out. 

He nodded and grabbed Sansa's plastic cup of soda and his beer."We're gonna go soon. I've had enough of this fuck fest."

Sansa bit her lip."I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

He shook his head and grabbed her arm, leading her through the crowd of people towards the back exit. He was going to get her out of here, take her to her car at the arena, then come back and beat the shit out of Baelish. It was only right. He'd seen Bronn do it a thousand times, even Euron had to give him a what for - all for different reasons, but everyone had the same reason for hating him.

They walked over to the limo that was waiting for the band, Sandor walked up to the driver and handed him a twenty then told him where to go. He opened the door for Sansa and as she got in and situated, he cased the parking lot, spotting the black Mercedes Baelish drove. He slid into the limo and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"I hope I didn't ruin anything?" Sansa questioned timidly, sensing his anger.

He snorted."Nah you didn't babe. That stupid cunt shouldn't be anywhere near people."

She bit her lip knowing exactly what Sandor was planning to do. She didn't really have it in her to protest any, the man was a creep and he clearly enjoyed watching couples. She closed her eyes and held her head as her elbow rested against the window.

"I know this is a longshot, but." He gulped the glass of champagne and wiped his mouth."I hope I can see you again?"

She smiled."I'd love that."

He raised his brows."Why the fuck would you wanna see me again?"

"Because." She leaned over and pecked his cheek."I've had more fun with you than I ever had with anyone else. I mean, I went to a heavy metal concert twice in one week, went to an after party with the bass player and made out with him on a couch. Even Arya couldn't get that lucky."

He smirked and turned to her, his nose brushing up against hers. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, his hand slowly creeping up her side, gliding gently over her arm until it reached her face. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, then moved along her jawline to her ear, then the spot just under that made her giggle. He brushed her hair out of the way and she shrugged her jean jacket off. His hand instantly grazed over her collarbone, over the swell of her breast and down her side.

Time seemed as if it froze and it was just the two of them - nothing else. They touched and made out, but never went any further than kissing. But when the limo finally came to a halt just outside the arena, they wanted nothing more than to continue, however, it was after midnight and Sansa had to get home. Sandor got out first and held the door open, she got out and he immediately reached for her hand.

"Nice car." He pointed at the red Toyota MR2.

"It's my brothers. He loaned it to me while he's away." She pulled out her keys.

He laid his hand on the roof of the car as she unlocked the door, fumbling with the keys a bit as her adrenaline began wearing off. When she finally got the door open she threw her bag into the passenger seat, then turned to Sandor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope you call me once and a while."

He snickered."I will."

"How can I call you?"

"...I'm never home."

She shrugged."Well can I have it anyways?" She handed him a piece of paper from her bag.

He smirked and quickly scribbled down his number then handed her the paper. She smiled and as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Well this is it." Sansa sighed, frowning slightly."I really hope we see each other again. I mean, after tonight we better."

He chuckled and looked down."We'll see each other again. Maybe I'll get to third base next time."

She blushed."Maybe."

"...Maybe a homerun." He bit his lip.

She laughed and slid into the drivers seat. Sandor handed her some money before she could shut the door, she looked up at him slightly confused.

"You're paying me?"

"No." He snorted."It's for gas. I know you got a long drive ahead of you."

She smiled and took the money from his hands."Thank you."

He shut the door and she backed out of the parking space. She could see Sandor watching her as she drove away, and she suddenly found herself sad. She waited until she was out of the parking lot, and Sandor was out of view before turning up the radio. It was the only thing to drown out the sudden loudness in her head.

Sandor watched as she drove away, and when she was finally out of sight, he kicked a rock into the abyss and made his way to the limo parked near a few trucks. The driver nodded and he handed him another twenty.

"Take me back to the club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so I'm going to leave that up to your imagination. There may be a flashback later on though, because who wouldn't like to see Sandor beat the crap out of Baelish? Haha  
> Anyways, I reeeallly hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a doozy to write!
> 
> **edit**
> 
> I had to fix a few things I overlooked lol being sick really sucks! But all is well now :)


	5. The waiting is the hardest part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tries to stay occupied; Sandor doesn't have such luck.
> 
> (Sansa and Sandor POV over the span of a couple of days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to apologize first and foremost for the delay. Between Thanksgiving, work and my birthday, I haven't had much time to update. But I promised I'd update today, actually yesterday but work happened (blah) so I decided to update regardless!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter, you guys are so amazing! Each comment, especially the encouraging me to write more ones, literally make my day and give me this drive to continue! So thanks guys :D

The week after the concert and the party left Sansa in a daze. She worked per usual, ate, slept and even dreamt with a stupid smile on her face. Arya couldn't believe it, not even the hickey's on her neck or the phone number written down convinced her. It wasn't until she listened in on a conversation between Sandor and Sansa, that she finally believed her. Since then, Sansa was Arya's favorite person.

Her parents were none the wiser to what happened that night, they didn't even ask what time she got in. Sansa was grateful for their silence and Arya's hickey cream, or else she would've had a lot of explaining to do. So they still had _some_ authority over her, after all.

She heard from Sandor three times since that night, and she'd questioned him on that creep at the G-spot, but he never went into anything specific - just that he took care of it. She knew not to question him further.

The tour was ending in two weeks, which meant only 9 more shows for them. There wouldn't be much time before they were back in the studio, then back out on the road promoting their new album. Sansa feared she'd never see him again, but even with her doubts, she somehow felt as if it wasn't over.

As she drew herself a bubble bath, using some lavender scented oils and bubbles, she sat on the floor of the bathroom reading the newest edition of Metal Edge. Iron Wolf wasn't featured in it, but she found herself enjoying the magazine anyway. It had all her favorite bands in it.

"Sansa?"

She reached over and unlocked the door. Arya moseyed on in, clad in an oversize KISS shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. Sansa closed the magazine and set it on the counter above her.

"What?"

Arya chuckled."Stealing my magazines now?"

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"It's almost 7:30, isn't your lover about to call." She mocked.

"He is not my lover!" She exclaimed."We're just...talking."

"Ha!" Arya leaned against the counter."Tell that to the hickey's on your neck!"

"Shhh!" Sansa clamped her hand over her mouth.

Her parents were just downstairs and if they heard Arya's big mouth, they would give her a lecture and she didn't need to hear any of it. She'd heard it all before. The "Talk" she received from her mother was enough to sustain her for a lifetime. Ironically enough the talk was given when she was dating Joffrey. They didn't have to worry much, he never even touched her in that way. She never came home with hickey's and beard marks along her collarbone. Come to think of it, Joffrey couldn't even grow a beard.

"Look, I don't want everyone knowing what happened. I only told you because you...well you know, you're you."

Arya raised a brow."What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sansa turned the faucet off."Nothing. You just observe things more carefully than other people."

"...You took my special foundation."

"Yeah that too." Sansa took a dark purple towel off the shelf in the closet."Could you just be quiet about it, I don't want everyone knowing and asking questions. There really isn't anything to tell anyways, just that I went to a rock concert and made out with the bass player."

"Fine, but I can't believe you didn't fuck him. That's always been a dream of mine, but that was before you stole him away from me."

"Arya you didn't even have a chance with him." Sansa stepped into the tub and settled down into the bubbles."And what about Gendry, is he okay with your _dream_?"

"First off, it was a joke and secondly, we have an open relationship."

Sansa laughed as she laid back in the tub."I thought you were exclusive?"

"We were. But then he started wandering around behind my back." Arya began filing her nails."I told him we could work something out, so long as we're still together."

"Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

Arya glanced up."I have my reasons."

Sansa shook her head and looked down at the bubbles surrounding her, she found her mind drifting off to Sandor, and what he was doing at this very moment. She could only imagine the things he was doing, but found herself not wanting to think about it. He was a Rockstar so it was really anyone's guess.

"So, are you going to be seeing more of him?" Arya questioned.

"He said he would let me know once he was back in town." She shrugged."I guess that means we'll be seeing more of each other."

Arya stood and walked to the mirror, she began fluffing up her hair and making kissing faces, mocking the girls they'd see in movies and music videos. She suddenly turned around and leaned against the sink, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Sansa paused from shaving her legs and glared at Arya, knowing full well that she was thinking about doing or saying something she shouldn't.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She raised her hands up.

"I know you're up to something!" She accused pointedly.

"I am?"

"When you're quiet, yes." She finished shaving her legs and began draining the tub. Arya handed her the purple towel and she quickly wrapped herself with it."If you have something to say, just say it."

"Okay, I think you should go see him."

Sansa laughed."He's in Texas, I'm not flying down there for one night."

"You would if you really liked him."

She stormed over to the bathroom door and flung it open."Leave, Arya!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she left the bathroom, per command of her older sister. She ducked back in and snatched her magazine off the counter.

"Get out!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Sansa slammed the door shut and walked to the mirror, staring at herself as she wiped the leftover makeup off her neck. Her parents were getting ready for date night and would be gone a while, so she was safe from the questions and answers portion of life for the moment.

She pulled on an oversize t-shirt that had a mural of the desert, and a white pair of cotton shorts. She walked back to her bedroom and turned on the radio, but of course, Arya's radio was louder. Sansa rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed, pulling out her people magazine. She laid back and opened to the first page, reading the latest gossip about the celebrities she envied and despised.

* * *

Sandor sat in his hotel room strumming on his guitar, MTV playing quietly in the background. He hadn't been able to sleep properly in two days, he just tossed and turned, only managing about an hour sleep before giving up entirely. He drank himself into a drunken stupor the night before, and that was the only time he found himself somewhat asleep. Though it wasn't _really_ sleep, it was still better than he'd been having.

He ordered Chinese food about an hour ago, but couldn't eat much but a few bites of his lo-mien. He couldn't even eat the candy bar he got out of the vending machine. He thought he was sick, but he didn't necessarily feel sick. A little hungover, yeah, but nothing that some hair of the dog couldn't cure. He was starting to believe it was where his mind wandered to every time it wasn't preoccupied with something related to the tour. It was always her.

They talked every night since he left, but it didn't explain why he felt this way. Even playing his guitar wasn't helping. He huffed and placed it on the other side of the bed, pulling out a magazine from his bag on the floor. He hadn't had a chance to read the newest magazine they were featured in, and he figured now was as good a time as any. He opened to page 29 to a picture of the entire band, then on to individual pictures.

_Lead singer Visery's Targaryen III, is seen with his girlfriend Jill, who've been together since 1985. They met at the beach at a hotdog stand. Nothing says true love like a wiener between buns!_

Sandor laughed as he read down the page, skimming through the little captions under everyone's picture.

_Drummer Euron Greyjoy, is seen with his good friend Tommy Lee of Motley Crue, checking out the ladies backstage. Nothing says friendship like ass watching..._

_Rhythm guitarist, Beric Dondarrion is seen with his Mastiff Smokey, cruising up and down the strip. Something screams single and staying that way!_

_Lead Guitarist Bronn Blackwater, is seen laughing as he's swarmed with female fans. Nothing says you made it like writing on breasts!_

_Bassist Sandor Clegane, smoking a cigarette near a no smoking sign. Talk about breaking all the rules!_

That was all they ever seemed to write about him, never anything interesting other than breaking the rules. He assumed that's all anyone ever thought of 'The Hound', but it wasn't always breaking the rules, women and booze for him. True, he'd gotten in trouble a lot in his younger years, a few times recently, but it wasn't as if he went looking for it. Usually a drunken night turned ugly with words and flying fists, which ended in someone having to bail him out of jail - usually Bronn. He tried his best to mind himself lately, and for the most part it was working well....until the party.

He went back to the club that night looking for Baelish, hoping to pummel the shit out of his ferret face, but when he got there the black Mercedes was gone. He asked a few people if he was around and they all said he left in a hurry. Maybe it was a good thing he had, or else Sandor was sure he would be in jail again. Not something he wanted the girl he liked to hear about, even if she knew what he was going to do.

He grabbed his lighter off the table and began to play with it, rolling it between fingers, tapping his thigh. He didn't know what he was doing, but doing this didn't suit him. He picked up the telephone and dialed out, the only number coming to mind - Sansa. He sat back against the headboard and watched TV as it played on mute. It was some Poison video.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Shit, were you asleep?"

She breathed into the phone making him smile.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Sorry. I was at rehearsal earlier or I would've called sooner." He took a long swig of his beer.

"It's okay. I was busy myself."

He raised a brow."Yeah?"

"Yeah." Her voice wound down like a toy.

He chuckled."Your boys are on MTV right now."

"Uh...who?" She giggled.

 _"Poison."_ He mocked the hysteria of the four guys, earning a laugh from the other end."Funny huh?"

"You're a crack up."

"Thank you." He smiled.

This went on almost every night for the last two weeks. The band would arrive in town, go to rehearsal, get a bite to eat, then they were out on stage by 9. After the show Sandor would call Sansa from his dressing room as he cooled off, telling her about the show and asking her about her day. It became a routine for him, something he didn't know he wanted until now. _  
_

After nine shows the tour was officially over. They spent a grand total of 7 months on the road, travelling to and from different states every night. It was exhausting but this was the life they all chose. Sandor didn't mind it much, he slept mostly. It was about the only time he ever slept properly.

When they arrived back in California, Euron loaded his shotgun and slid the window open. He wedged himself between the open window and the bus, aiming for the upcoming welcome sign. Everyone watched and waited, counting down the seconds until he pulled the trigger. It was tradition.

**Welcome to California**

"Another one bites the dust." Euron laughed, squeezing the trigger. A bullet went flying into the sign, a perfect bulls-eye in the O of welcome.

Viserys shook his head and turned to Sandor who was dealing the cards."Bet you're glad to be home, huh?"

He shrugged and picked up his cards."Not much to come home to."

He snorted."What about that pretty red head?"

"...Yeah what about her?"

"Just thought something was serious between you two. After that night at the club, I was sure of it."

"I don't even know her." Sandor took a swig of his beer.

Viserys smirked."But clearly you like her."

Sandor's jaw clenched."We gonna sit here chatting like a couple of hens or actually play the Goddamn game?"

He laughed and held up his hands."Dude, chill out."

"I'm fine. Do something already." He grumbled, sitting back against the booth.

"Why do I have a feeling this time next year we'll each have our own bus?" Beric questioned, but it was more of a statement.

Bronn lowered the newspaper he was reading and glared at Beric."It's only because you keep taking a shit on the bus, man. We have a rule!"

"Ya gotta go, ya gotta go."

"Yeah well ya fucking smell like rotten eggs." Bronn went back to his newspaper, content in what he had to say.

"If we do that we might as well just all quit the band." Viserys said matter of fact.

"And whys that?" Euron questioned, clearly offended.

He sighed and laid his cards down."The whole point in being in a band is travelling together. We go separate buses what the fuck is the point anymore?"

Sandor understood what he was talking about, though he could go without Beric breaking the one rule they had on the bus. The constant bump and grind Euron had in the lounge room, the make out fest Viserys and Jill had on the couch, or even better, Bronn griping about the Government. But they were a band and from day one they've always travelled together, anything other than that would seem wrong.

* * *

When Sandor finally arrived back home to his 3 bedroom Spanish colonial, he went through his large amount mail and tossed away anything he didn't need or like. He then tossed every pair of clothes he had with him in the wash and aired out the bags they were in.

It felt weird to be home, almost felt like a foreign land to him. When he first bought the house, he would sometimes aimlessly walk the halls at night when he couldn't sleep, or count the records mounted on the wall. He'd peer into every room making sure everything was okay, strum on his guitar, watch TV - really anything to keep him from feeling homesick for the road. But nothing helped.

And tonight, much like those other nights, Sandor had trouble sleeping. He tried his guitar, but quickly grew bored. He tried the TV again for the hundredth time, hoping to drown out the silence that plagued him. Being on the road was his life, and if he wasn't on the road he was thinking about the road. But they all agreed that a two week vacation was in order before they even thought about another tour again.

That was fine if it wasn't his whole life. He ate, slept, and drank Iron Wolf. But the other guys seemed to have other projects during the off time. Bronn was into Photography, Viserys had a girlfriend, Beric had a farm and Euron...well he was Euron.

He could always cruise the beach, go to some car shows, maybe take his bike out for a ride up the coast. But that didn't cure the need for excitement, it only made it worse. He thought about calling Sansa and asking if she wanted to stay with him, but she was still pretty young and would probably get in a shit load of trouble. But then again she didn't exactly play by the rules - he found that out the night of the party.

He reached for the telephone and dialed her number, checked his watch and was relieved to see it was still fairly early.

"Hello?" A scratchy voice answered.

His brow furrowed."Uh, Sansa?"

"Uh, no, Arya."

"Oh." He snickered."You."

"Yeah, you make it seem like it's a bad thing." She joked.

"Is your sister there?"

"No, she went to the store. Want me to tell her you called?"

"That'd be nice, yeah." He grabbed for his beer.

"So when are you going back out again?"

"I'm not sure. Gotta make an album first-"

She snorted."Yeah, not what I'm talking about. I mean with my sister?"

"Well you're a big ray of sunshine." He breathed a laugh, scratching his chin."Uh, well, if things go well this weekend."

"I'll make sure she's not busy."

He shook his head with a grin."Anything I should know about your sister first?"

"She picks at her food like a fucking bird, she snores and sometimes she belches like a sailor - if she's really comfortable around you." She explained quickly."But other than that she's pretty neat and quiet, like a mouse or a bird. Whatever you choose."

Sandor laughed."Duly noted. Thanks."

"No problem. You're pretty cool to talk to, ya know?"

"Likewise."

After he hung up with Arya he suddenly felt good about asking Sansa to come stay with him. He checked his watch again and decided to go see if his clothes were done, hoping that would give her enough time to call him back. He didn't like being this way but he couldn't help it.

The basement was his personal studio, but the back room was the wash room and an extra bathroom. He wasn't going to choose this house, but it was at the right price and it had a space for a studio. All the other houses were over priced, in too ritzy areas and way too big for his liking. He liked things simple and quaint, anything else was just showing off.

He tossed his clothes in the dryer and made his way back upstairs, hoping to hear the phone ring, but instead he heard the doorbell. He grunted and hurried down the hall to the front door. He peered out of the peep hole and mouthed a string of curses, before opening the large oak door.

"What? You didn't get enough of me?"

Bronn laughed as he strode into the entrance."No I love you man."

Sandor rolled his eyes.

Bronn waltzed into the living room and sat a six pack of beer on the trunk used as a coffee table. Sandor took a seat on the couch and grabbed a bottle, popping it open using the edge of the trunk. Bronn did the same as Sandor.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" He mocked, taking a sip.

"We need to talk."

He snorted."About what?"

Bronn sat back against the chair."You and that girl. What's going on with that? I heard you and V talking about her."

Sandor sighed and leaned back against the couch."...I don't know man."

"You invite her over yet?"

"I called but her sister answered, she went out."

He raised a brow."Better be using that goddamn Scottish charm I know you have."

"Half."

"What?"

"I'm only half." He mumbled.

"Still." Bronn sat up and pointed at Sandor."You're too old to be single, get on that shit while you can still get the chicks man. In another ten years they won't want ya."

"They don't even want me now." He waved his hand around.

Bronn laughed and scratched the side of his nose."That's funny. Just cause you got that thing on your face, doesn't mean the ladies don't wanna sit on it."

"Only cause of what I am."

"So!" Bronn bellowed."Use it to your advantage! If you aren't gonna take a chance with that redhead, don't wait around for the next one, go out and find another!"

"Dude, you're talking like we're fifty!"

"We're closer fifty than we are twenty."

Sandor swallowed. He was only 32 but Bronn had a point. He needed to take that step if he wanted things to go further with her, he _was_ getting too old to be playing these same games. He just hoped she wanted the same things he did, and not _just_ in the physical realm either - that was a given.

He and Bronn watched a little TV together, finished the six pack before he left to go start his night. Sandor checked his watch and saw it was nearing 10:30, he was getting nervous that she wouldn't call. He now knew how girls felt when guys say they will call and don't. He walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the junk drawer until he found a menu.

He sat at the kitchen counter, listening to the TV in the living room, as he scanned the menu. He wanted more than just pizza this time, since he practically lived off of it on the road. He grabbed the wall phone and dialed out. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, the night would probably drag on, but he was more than prepared to spend it with an old movie, beer and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sort of a filler chapter, but it definitely got into the heads of both Sandor and Sansa. Now we have a clearer picture of how both feel. But to be truly honest, I don't know if Sansa knows exactly what she feels just yet. 
> 
> Funny how Sandor is worrying over her calling him LOL Oh how the tables have turned!
> 
> And Bronn...what can I say about him lol he's a trouble maker. But they all know what we know, so I guess it's a good thing he said what he said ;)


	6. A day in the life of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sansa do a little scheming; Sandor does some adulting.

As soon as Sansa walked through the front door, Arya ambushed her, backing her into the coat rack.

"What?" She snapped.

"He called looking for you!" Arya exclaimed.

"Shoot!" Sansa bit her lip."I forgot he was supposed to call."

"I thought you were just going to the store?"

"I was. I did. But Monica dragged me out to the diner, she's having boyfriend troubles and needed to talk."

Arya snorted."Well you're going to have them soon too."

Sansa rolled her eyes and hurried up the stairs to her room, with Arya following closely behind, nearly running in the back of her when she stopped at her door. She tossed her shoes toward the direction of her closet, and snatched her phone off the dresser. Arya sat herself down on the floor in front of her as Sansa dialed his number. She still had to read it off the paper.

"He was home right?"

"I guess."

She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes."I hope it's not too late-"

He suddenly answered making Sansa stop speaking all together.

"Hello?" He answered again for the second time.

"Oh! Hi, it's - it's Sansa."

He chuckled."...Well hello."

She blushed."I'm sorry I'm calling so late, hope you weren't sleeping."

"Nah, I don't sleep."

"Oh, okay." She laughed and pulled her legs up to her chin."So Arya told me you called, is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just got bored." He gave a shy laugh, making Sansa smile.

Sansa waved Arya out of the room, but she didn't listen. She shook her head no and folded her arms, waiting to hear what he had to say. It was the highlight of her life right now, but Sansa wanted privacy. She nudged her with her foot and pointed at the door, Arya shook her head no and slammed her fist against the floor. Sansa gave up and angled the phone so Arya couldn't hear, but she scooted closer so she could.

"I uh was wondering something." He paused then proceeded just as quickly."We have a two week vacation before going back in the studio, I was hoping you could come spend some time with me...at my place."

She gulped and spun around locking eyes with Arya, excitement and nerves bubbling in her stomach. Arya's eyes lit up with excitement despite not knowing what it was to be excited for. She could just tell by the look on Sansa's face.

"Um yeah sure, I'd like that." She replied calmly, hoping that it didn't show she was about to burst.

"This weekend cool?"

Her eyes went wide."Yeah, yeah totally cool."

Arya sat up and moved next to her gripping the daylights out of her arm. Sansa swatted her hand away.

"Alright well I'll come pick you up Thursday-"

"I work!" She blurted out."Until six."

He chuckled."No problem, I'll just pick you up after work. The diner, right?"

Sansa grinned."Yeah, mhm. That'll work."

"See ya then."

When Sansa hung up the phone a squeal escaped her lips! She jumped up and ran to her closet, throwing open the white slated doors and pulling out her suitcase. Arya ran over and gripped her shoulders, spinning Sansa about face.

"What happened? I need to know before I die!"

"He asked me to come spend a few days with him! I'm leaving Thursday after work!"

"Holy Fuck!" Arya gasped."This is better than Christmas!"

"I know!"

She and Arya proceeded to jump up and down like school girls, giggling and squealing over her "sleepover" with The Hound. They continued their charade until the bedroom door swung open and Ned appeared, Catelyn standing behind him - a scowl on her face. The girls stopped abruptly and grew red with embarrassment. They never acted this way, not even with prom or homecoming and their parents knew it too!

"You're going to wake the boys!" Catelyn scolded.

"What's going on here?" Ned questioned.

Sansa swallowed and looked down."I-"

"...Got invited to a VIP party to take photographs of the stars." Arya blurted out quickly.

Ned raised his brows."How the hell did you manage that?"

"Nina and Greta talked to a few big wigs at a Hollywood party, they showed them her work and they decided she was right for the job."

Catelyn sighed and folded her arms."You're 19 Sansa, I don't like this."

"Oh mom." Arya began."It's her dream!"

"Are you her lawyer?" Ned questioned.

"No...I just, I know how important a dream is." She tried.

"It's her dream, so let her speak."

Sansa sighed and finally met her fathers gaze."Well, it _is_ my dream."

"I don't think you're ready for a Hollywood party, there's things going on there that you shouldn't know about." Catelyn explained."No, I'm sorry Sansa, you're just too young. Maybe in a few years, but not now."

Ned frowned."She needs some kind of experience, Cat."

"She's not ready.." She fixed him a stare before storming away.

Ned sighed and raised his eyebrows in a defeated like manor."I'm sorry sweetheart-"

"It's fine. I'll find other work. She's probably right."

"You sure? I could always talk to her."

She smiled and waved him off."It's fine, really. I didn't want to do it anyway, it was the idea that they think I'm good enough."

He smiled and kissed her forehead."Well congratulations."

"Alright big guy, go finish your date. Me and Sansa have to talk about some things." Arya patted her fathers back, inching him slowly toward the door.

He eyed Arya suspiciously."Yeah well, keep it down."

"Will do." She pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

Sansa stood there with a frown on her face, not quite understanding Arya's reason for lying. When she turned around, she found the urge to punch her very strong. Instead, she gripped her shoulders and pushed her into the wall.

"What the hell!"

"Shhhh!" Sansa scolded.

"What are you doing?" Arya whispered.

Sansa gasped."Why'd you lie to them? Now they'll give me a lecture in the morning-"

"If you told them about Sandor, do you really think they would've let you go? Jesus, It's a good thing I can lie at the drop of a hat."

"It's also scary." Sansa stated matter of fact."...Look I don't need you going to bat for me. I know how to butter them up, remember I'm the good one."

"Yeah sure...This will definitely prove it."

Sansa sighed and released her grip on Arya's shoulders. She walked over to her bed and plopped down. Arya sat on the ground in front of her, crossing her legs Indian style. Sansa felt as if the air had been let out, she was worried that this relationship, whatever it was, would be built around lies. She'd have to lie to go see him, lie to stay with him for a weekend, lie when things got serious. She wasn't a liar by nature like Arya, she didn't know how to keep it going.

"This is what we'll do. I'll start a fight with you and you'll say you're going to Monica's or Sam's or whatever after work, like you did when you went to the concert. Tell them the plan and have them cover for you."

"But they'll want me to come home so we can "resolve" the matter." She mocked her fathers voice.

Arya snickered at the impression."Look, you did good with the lying thing so far, and now that I'm involved I can help your lying improve."

Sansa rolled her eyes."I don't want to lie, I want to tell them the truth."

"You will after you spend the week with him. You have to do this for you, if you tell mom and dad they'll be total dicks and find a way to never let you leave. Then you'll miss out on an opportunity we all wish we could fucking have!" She whispered harshly, with a slight smirk.

The girls flew into a fit of giggles. Up until now, Sansa had never viewed her sister as a human being, an annoying scary little sister, yes, but human? No. She was talking about important things with her, and the fact that she was willing to go to such lengths for her, meant that deep down in the depths of her heart, she cared very much for Sansa. That, or she was living vicariously through her. Either way it was a special moment that she would always remember.

* * *

Sandor felt like a virgin standing in the supermarket, he never had to step foot in one since he was never home. But since he was going to have company for the week, he figured it was probably best to have food in his house.

He started in the fruit section, buying a thing of bananas, a couple of apples, grapes, a watermelon and a thing of oranges. He wasn't sure exactly what Sansa liked, so he decided to grab a little of each. Once he was done with the fruit, he moved to the Deli which was where the real trouble started. The different meats and cheeses made him nervous, there was almost too much to choose from. He thought about backing out, when the lady behind the counter called on him.

"Not too sure what I should get. You all got a hell of a selection." He leaned against the display."Uh, um, how about a pound of white American, Colby and Cheddar."

"Any meat?"

He sighed and found himself subconsciously playing with his beard."Uh, smoked and honey ham."

She nodded and walked back to retrieve everything he ordered. He was practically sweating bullets at this point, hoping no one noticed his lack of knowledge. He remembered his mom grocery shopping and how organized she was. There had to be a list according to the aisles, and they went down every aisle according to her list. The frozen was toward the front of the cart, the cold toward the back, bread and eggs up front. Then during checkout the frozen went first, the cold cuts, the condiments, drinks, then the bread and eggs. He could never be that organized.

After he received his cheese and meat, he walked down to the butcher and grabbed a couple of steaks. He was probably jinxing it, but if she was staying a while, they could at least have a few nice dinners. It would also give him a chance to fire up the grill he never even used.

He walked down the bread aisle and exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. There was so much to choose from! There was white bread, wheat bread, some kind of grainy bread, French bread, Italian bread, soft bread, hard bread. By the time he was done calculating how much there was, he was completely dizzy. He grabbed two loaves of wonder bread and stormed out of the aisle.

He grabbed some ketchup and mustard, salt and pepper and was just about to leave the aisle, when he heard a gasp from the other end. He didn't want to look because he just knew someone noticed his scar, so he stayed completely still reading the different spices in the shelf, hoping if he ignored them they'd leave the aisle.

"I know who you are!"

He forced himself not to look. He'd been through this plenty of times.

"You're the Hound!" She shrieked.

"Keep it down, would ya?"

"Sorry. Right. Could I bug you for an autograph?"

He sighed and looked up, finally locking eyes with a pretty girl with long brown hair."Only if you promise not to go flapping your gums to your friends?"

She held up her hand."I swear to God."

He nodded and took the napkin and marker she was holding, quickly scribbling down his name then handing it back. She smiled and in a fit of excitement, leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips. She ran away squealing. Sandor grunted to himself and quickly left the aisle.

* * *

After the shopping excursion, Sandor arrived back home, the entire backseat of his Camaro filled with groceries - the bread and eggs safely in the passenger seat. He took the bags in one by one and laid them on the kitchen floor.

Now the fun part really began.

He opened the cabinet by the fridge and started putting the condiments inside, along with the paper plates and cups. He opened another cabinet and put the four different cereal boxes on the very top shelf, then the canned goods. He moved to the fridge and tossed the frozen in the freezer, the fruit in the fridge and the cold cuts in the crisper. He put the drinks in the side door and left the rest of the drinks on the side of the fridge.

"I'm turning into a woman." He mumbled, running fingers through his hair.

After he finished in the kitchen, he walked into the living room and listened to his answering machine. He had twelve new messages and each one he hoped was Sansa, but it was either one of the guys, a fan, his manager or a friend. He deleted them all with a promise to call one of them back before the day was over, but all he really wanted to do was watch TV and take a nap. Grocery shopping took a lot out of him.

But there was fanmail he'd been neglecting lately, so he sat down on the couch with a beer and chips, three stacks of mail and packages sitting in front of him. He grabbed the first of the mail, a small red box. He used his pocket knife to open it, and inside was a blue velvet box. Inside was a black leather braided bracelet. His brow furrowed as he picked up the note attached to the box.

_Saw this and thought of you!_

_\- Sansa_

His eyes went wide! Sansa? He didn't remember giving her his address, so he wasn't sure if it was even Sansa - his Sansa. Then again, it seemed like something she would do. And she knew him on a more personal level than most fans did. So he set the bracelet aside and started reading the letters addressed to _the Hound._ It made him laugh to think that the post office had to sort through all this mail.

After a couple hundred "You're the best" and "I fucking love you! Here's my number" letters, he sat back with the bracelet and stared at it. It looked like real genuine leather, not that fake shit he used to get as a teen. He tied it around his wrist and chuckled to himself, _girl has good taste._

He gathered all the letters and put them into a couple of neat piles on the coffee table, grabbed his gifts and placed them on the floor next to the table. He sat back again with his feet propped up, grabbed the phone off the side table and dialed. It rang a couple of times before a woman answered. It seemed like every time he called another Stark woman answered the phone.

"Is Sansa there?"

"She's at work, may I ask who's calling?"

"Uh." He cleared his throat."...Sandor."

Catelyn's brow furrowed."I don't know if I've ever heard of a Sandor, are you a new boyfriend?"

"I guess you can say that." He smirked."And are you her mother?"

"Yes, I am. I wonder why she didn't tell us about you."

"We only met a couple weeks ago, so it's kinda new."

"Oh?" Her brow furrowed."Well her father and I would love to meet you, we try to meet the boyfriends."

Sandor's smile slipped into a thin line and he looked down."I'm assuming there's a lot of them.."

She sighed."No, just one. But that's the rule we made, my husband and I."

"Good rule to have." He sipped his beer, suddenly relieved with her response.

"Well I'll tell her you called. Is there anything you'd have me write down?"

He leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair."Uh-hm, just tell her I got something in the mail from her and I wanted to thank her."

Catelyn quickly scribbled down the note on a post-it and stuck it to the fridge."Okay Sandor, I hope to meet you soon."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

After they hung up he sat back with a smirk. Sansa didn't tell her parents about him, and they think he's just a _boy_. He laughed at the thought of them finally meeting him, their reaction will be golden. But he really liked Sansa and didn't want them to be scared of him or be worried for their daughter. Beyond his hard exterior and onstage persona, he is a pretty good man. He had money, a house and a job, though some would say it was just a hobby, it is very much a job - a dream job at that.

Then there's the whole thing with his face, he sometimes enjoyed watching people squirm and freak out over the burn, but he didn't want her parents to feel that way around him. However, whenever he met new people, he always had a feeling they were scrutinizing every inch of him, his scar most of all. He was sure they would, considering he was who he was and that he was dating their daughter.

* * *

Sansa and Arya walked in the front door, Arya dropped her bag on the bench by the staircase, Sansa tossed her shoes up the stairs. The day was complete shit for both girls. Arya got in a fight at school over some words, and Sansa had some words with her boss. Apparently she didn't ask how high when her boss said jump.

She opened the fridge door and pulled out a soda, when she shut the door she caught a glimpse of a colorful piece of paper stuck to the door.

_Sandor called, he said he needs to speak to you about a gift that came in the mail?_

_~ Mom_

"Arya!" Sansa screamed."Arya, come quick!"

Arya nearly slipped as she ran out of the living room. Sansa held out the post it note for her to see, a hand clamped over her mouth. Arya snatched it from Sansa and read it then looked up, her mouth parted.

"Fuck."

"What the hell am I going to do?"

Arya shook her head."Well mom must like him or else she would've told him to fuck off."

"Oh God." Sansa sat down at the island and held her head."I didn't want them to know...Dad is gonna flip out!"

"...Or he might have more in common with him than we all think."

Sansa shook her head."They are never going to accept it. If he was only a few years older than me it'd be okay, but he's like 11 years older than me."

"So..Age doesn't matter." She shrugged."And it shouldn't be a big deal to you if you really like him."

"I just know how they're going to react. I'm going to get bombarded with questions and I really don't need it."

"Oh well. How do you think I felt when I started dating Gendry? Mom and Dad didn't like him at all, you think I gave a shit?"

"That's your problem, Arya, you don't care. I care about what they think, they are our parents!"

Arya spun around and pointed a finger at Sansa."Stop, okay! If you want this to work, you're going to endure a little drilling from them. They care about us and they're going to do it regardless if we want it or not."

"I just don't get why she answered my phone, I told her not to do that."

"Really? She's our mom, she doesn't take orders from us." Arya laughed."We take orders from her."

Sansa snorted."Really? You don't.."

She placed her hands on her hips."Well I'm different."

Sansa faintly smiled and despite her mini crisis, she felt a little relieved, that, on some level her mother already knew. She wasn't good at lying, so this meant she'd never have to lie again. Though she dreaded the idea of questions and not only that, but the kind of questions they'd be asking. She saw what Arya went through when she brought Gendry home - they instantly had a problem with him. He screamed a boy who played the field. She could only imagine would they'd think of Sandor.

"Believe it or not, you'll be okay. Maybe they'll be relieved you're dating an older man."

"Yeah okay." Sansa stood from the stool with her soda and the post-it note."I think I'm going to give him a call."

"Tell him I said hi!" She yelled, peering out of the fridge."I hope he likes his gift too."

"Me too." Sansa called from the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep Arya talked Sansa into getting the bracelet lol there's a flashback behind that ;)  
> A relative of mine told me a story about how she bought a bracelet for a rockstar, and it inspired me so much I had to write it in the story. This will definitely affect their relationship (in a good way)  
> Also, the story takes place between three days, hence the name of the chapter hehe  
> And in case anyone should ask, Sansa is into photography, so that's why Arya made up the story. I planned to bring that up in later chapters, but I wanted to address that now.


	7. Life in the Fast Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor play house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for the long delay! Work and life got in the way of me writing. So I figured since I had the weekend off with nothing to do I would update! :)

_"So you got me a bracelet, huh?"_

_Sansa smirked."Well yeah, I saw it and thought of you."_

_"Hope it didn't put ya in the poor house?"_

_Sansa laughed."No, no, I had some money saved up for something, but this... this was much better."_

_Sandor scratched his head."Don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why'd you get it? I mean you could've gotten something for yourself."_

_"I didn't want to." She bit her lip."...But I don't want you to think you have to get me something now."_

_He smirked."Generous type aren't ya?"_

_"Well I try."_

Sansa couldn't stop replaying the conversation she had with Sandor, as she waited tables at the diner that afternoon. She was unusually polite to the customers, not that she wasn't any other time, but today she was extra chipper. But, she kept watching the clock, which made time drag. It was 2:30 now and she was due for her second break of the day. She couldn't wait to have another break, it was her chance to take a minute on a bench, to go over what had transpired between her and Sandor and how quickly it all happened.

In the blink of an eye she went from not being a fan, to a fan of the band, then a close friend of the bass player. It seemed like the last couple of weeks have been a blur, everything was so bitter sweet and almost too good to be true. She couldn't even believe it half the time. Sometimes she'd pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was getting everything Arya had dreamt of and more, and she wasn't sure how to digest it all.

"Stark!"

She snapped out of her daze and turned to her boss, who was standing near the counter with a hand on his hip, his thick glasses down on the bridge of his nose and a clipboard in his hand.

"Mr. Hammond?" She came to a halt just before the man.

"I see you put in for some overtime?"

"I did for next week. But I forgot I have a wedding to go to up North. And since I have vacation time-"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Well I'll be working Tuesday, but I'll need just Wednesday and Thursday off."

He nodded."Take Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday." He scribbled down a few things on the clipboard."I'm only doing this because you've been on time since you started, you're diligent in your work and you almost always... listen."

She nodded and stuffed her pad and pen in her apron."Thank you. Well I should go take my lunch now."

He nodded and walked away back to his office.

 _Arya will be proud,_ she mused as she strode away. Her lying had improved greatly since meeting Sandor, but she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Arya thought it was the greatest thing, then again she was a bad seed sewn together with good intentions.

She took a seat at her usual spot, on a bench under a tree, giving her the best of both worlds. She took out a book she'd been neglecting to read and opened to the last page she was on. It was the night before she went to the concert, she remembered not being able to concentrate with Arya pleading beside her. With everything happening so fast and all at once, she hadn't had the chance to even pick it up again.

As she munched on some apple slices, she re-read the saved page to refresh her memory a bit then proceeded to the next page. _Unlikely Lovers by Emily Spenser_ read the cover of the book. Normally she wasn't into the whole romance novel thing, but Margaery gave her the book as a birthday present, so she couldn't exactly say she didn't like it. It wasn't the best book either, but she figured it would pass the time away.

But every line she read she was plagued with visions of her and Sandor, kissing passionately and grinding on each other, as if no one else in the room existed except them. In a way she was glad nothing happened. She wasn't exactly experienced in that department and well, possibly losing her virginity to Sandor, was both thrilling and terrifying. It was so embarrassing to her that she was _still_ a virgin, but It wasn't like like she had many options. She had Joffrey and actors that crushed on who didn't even know she existed. 

She worried that Sandor would think less of her knowing this. He did have his share of women and surely they were experienced. Margaery explained that most men enjoyed women who were experienced, but at the same time enjoyed when they didn't have anyone to compare them to. It was an ego thing. But that didn't stop her anxiety from overwhelming her.

* * *

After she clocked out, she waited on the bench under the shade of the tree, waiting for Sandor to arrive. She was nervous as hell but there was also a glint of excitement. This was supposed to be a dream come true - not a nightmare. She always had a habit of doing this, no matter what it was. Even a trip to the dentist was anxiety filled.

When quarter after six rolled around, Sandor was pulling up in his black Camaro, stereo blaring, T-top down. Sansa smiled and stood up, grabbing her duffle bag off the bench. He got out of the car and smiled at her, taking her bag and tossing it in the back seat. Sansa slid in the passenger seat and waited as Sandor got in the car, her nerves slowly fizzling out until she was somewhat content.

"How was work?" He asked, turning to her.

She shrugged."Eh...The only good part was getting 3 days off next week."

He smirked and pecked her lips."Good."

She blushed and buckled her seatbelt. Sandor did not.

As they pulled out on to the highway, Sansa found herself desperately wishing she had a hair tie on her. The wind did awful things to her hair. When they slowed for a red light, Sandor reached over and opened the glove box. He pulled out a hair tie and tossed it on Sansa's lap, she laughed as she grabbed for it.

"Seriously, do you read minds?"

He laughed."Nah, just know the struggle."

Sansa smiled as she pulled her hair back out of her face - she hung her arm out the window and smiled. When the light turned green, Sandor punched the gas making Sansa squeal a little; Sandor smirked as he shifted the car into second gear.

"So um, what exactly do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Lots of stuff...Only if you're a willing participant though."

Sansa looked down at the radio, biting her bottom lip.

"...There's some festival in Venice beach on Saturday. We can go to that, or we can go cruising up the coast on my bike. It's up to you." He laid his arm against the door.

"We can do both!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." He chuckled.

Sansa mentally chided herself on how eager she sounded. But from the look on his face, she assumed he was happy with her response. She sat back in her seat with a budding grin, watching as the scenery changed. She felt a hand lay on her leg, a thumb gently caressing the outside of her thigh. She smiled and laid her hand over his.

* * *

When they finally arrived Sandor's house, Sansa was in complete awe. It wasn't huge but it wasn't average either. A Spanish Colonial in every sense of the word. He gave her the grand tour of the living room, the den, the kitchen and the dining room, the basement and the studio, the bedrooms and then of course, his bedroom, where he put her bags.

It wasn't really decorated much, but then again it was a guy's house, one that was never home at that. The thing that caught Sansa's attention the most, was the picture that hung above the king size bed! A picture of the sunset from a cliff. Sansa gasped and hurried over to it.

"Bronn took it last year."

"Oh my God, he's into Photography?"

He nodded.

"Me too!"

There was two skylights and a fan hanging in between them, a huge master bath with a carved archway. Hardwood flooring with a couple of throw rugs, rusty orange/red walls with a few pictures, a fireplace and last but not least a walk in closet almost the same size as the master bath, concealed with a single door - nothing too obvious. Sansa turned to Sandor with a smile.

"I love your place. I honestly didn't expect it to be this nice."

He snorted."Me neither to be honest. Thank fuck for decorators."

Sansa laughed."You didn't decorate?"

"Doesn't it show?" He moved a rug."I don't know nothin' about decorating."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

He snickered and scratched his head."Well uh, get changed and I'll start cooking, I guess."

"Wait, you cook?"

He shrugged."I don't like to brag, but yeah...when I have food."

Sansa giggled and walked over to her bag."Good, cause I'm starved!"

Sandor smirked and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. _So far so good,_ he thought to himself as he took out the steaks. Now they just had to get through the meal and whatever else the evening had planned for them.

Sansa changed into a white crop top and a pair of ripped shorts, she took her hair out and flipped it over a couple of times, then ran her fingers through it to release some of the knots and tangles. After a few that felt as if she were merely ripping her hair out, she emerged from his bedroom and followed the hallway down to the kitchen, where Sandor stood, prepping the steaks at the island.

"I wish you were the cook where I work. It'd make it a lot less work and more fun."

He snorted a laugh."That so?"

Sansa smiled."Mhm. But maybe it wouldn't be a good thing, I mean, would I even get any work done?"

"No." He growled."Can't say you would."

She blushed and quickly changed the subject."So what's on the menu tonight?"

He glanced up at Sansa then back down."Steak...Baked potatoes - and that's probably it, but if you can think of anything else."

"Well maybe we can go out for ice cream after? And take a walk on the beach?"

"Been reading romance novels?"

"No!" She squeaked."No, I mean, I - we always do that when we can."

"Who's we?"

"Arya and me."

He nodded and walked over to the sink, washing his hands then drying them off on an old dish rag. He finally turned to Sansa who stood by the fridge, he really stared at her, taking in her attire - his eyes roaming up and down her body, drinking in her long legs that seemingly went on for days. He just knew this evening would be hell for him.

* * *

Sandor took care of the grilling while Sansa took care of the potatoes and drinks. She put a little music on while they cooked, which made it go by quicker than expected. They sat down to eat just after seven. Sansa served the baked potatoes and drinks as Sandor fixed the table, putting the umbrella up so that the evening sun didn't blind them. Sansa opened the window above the sink and placed the radio on the ledge.

"Dinner is served!" Sandor roared jokingly, setting the plate of steaks on the table.

Sansa smiled as she took a seat."I made some iced tea."

"Oh good. Thanks." He took a seat next to her, picking his steak from the plate.

Sansa took her steak and began fixing her potato."It's so nice today. Is it nice like this in Arizona?"

"No. It's hotter than the hinges of hell. Dry heat, dust. Nothing like this - this is tropical to me."

She smiled as she cut into her steak."So, are there like real cowboys still?"

"Well there's no gunfights anymore." They both shared a laugh."They mostly just herd cattle and shit."

"I hope to see Arizona one day. I actually have an Aunt that lives just outside of Tombstone." She informed casually, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Stick with me and you'll see a shit load of places."

Sansa smirked as she ate. It sounded like a proposal of sorts, but then again she couldn't be sure. He did have a wicked sense of humor. But oddly enough he seemed sincere with what he had to say, which gave Sansa a new surge of butterflies. She remembered a while back him saying that he didn't like to play games, so she had to believe he meant what he said.

After dinner, Sansa cleaned up while Sandor cleaned the grill. The house was still so foreign to her that she felt a bit awkward, but only when she really thought about it, otherwise she was content. When he finally came in, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to reach his lips.

"You're so tall!" She whispered, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You are too. But compared to me you're short." He chuckled, his arms encircling her waist.

"Finally! I'm taller than almost everyone I know and it's annoying."

He smirked."Let's go get that ice cream."

"Yes!" She placed another kiss on his lips.

The piled back into his Camaro and drove to the dairy queen about five minutes away from his house. They both ordered two chocolate sundae's and sat at a table near a cluster of palm trees. Sansa wasn't sure she'd finish it all but she'd try. Sandor sat across from her, his hair pulled back, sunglasses still on. She assumed he was undercover so no one would notice him.

"So how long have you been working at the diner?"

She shrugged."A while. But it's only part time. I had plans to go to college so I didn't want anything long term."

"And your plans now?"

"...They changed. But I haven't really told my parents yet."

He raised his brows."Hope I didn't help with that decision."

"No. Arya kinda did." She breathed a laugh.

"Oh?"

She exhaled a shaky breath."Yeah she just pointed out that life is too short for structure. You can always go to school but you can't always have fun."

He laughed."That's some pretty sound advice."

"I'll give her that." She smiled.

He wiped his mouth with the tiny napkins they provided, then used his hand to smooth over his beard."Did you still wanna go to the beach?"

She licked the stickiness off her lips and smiled."We can go cruising? It's been so long since I've been on a bike."

"Yeah? Who's bike?"

"My brother used to take my for rides when I was younger, before he wrecked it and my mother forbad him to ever have another." She hid her mouth as she laughed.

Sandor smirked."And this brother is?"

"Robb. Jon doesn't ride. He doesn't like his hair getting messed up." She rolled her eyes."...But my mom doesn't really care what Jon does, she never did."

His brow furrowed."How come?"

She bit her lip."Well, my dad had an affair before I was born, Jon was the product of that. His mom died in childbirth and my dad was left with a baby that wasn't his and my mothers. My dad practically raised him, with little help from my mom. Jon would go see his grandparents in Reno a lot, just to give my mother a break."

Sandor smoothed his hands over his hair."Wow."

"Yeah my family is screwed up." She shook her head."But we're interesting."

He sniggered."Can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah I'm sure you will, sooner than I'd hoped." She sighed and wiped her mouth.

"Speaking of which." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it."How come you didn't tell them about me - us?"

She frowned."I wanted to see how this all played out first."

He nodded."Fair enough. I hope when you do tell them you give them a good story."

She blushed and nodded."Don't worry I'll give them a good report."

"Well I don't know about you but I can't eat anymore."

"Yeah I'm pretty stuffed." She agreed, exhaling a breath.

He stood up and took their half eaten sundae's and dumped them."C'mon let's go for that ride."

Sansa took his hand lacing their fingers. He snuck a glance at their hands, smirked and gave a light squeeze.

* * *

After they got back to his house they both changed into jeans and proper shoes, thankfully Sansa had the foresight to pack a pair of sneakers. As she pulled her hair into a braid, there was a soft knock on the closet door.

"It's open."

Sandor pushed the door open and cautiously peered inside, holding out a leather jacket to her. Sansa smiled and took it, and after a quick inspection she realized that it was her size. She turned to Sandor, puzzled.

"Did you know we were going on your bike or something?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"...The jacket looks to be my size." She held it up.

He snapped his finger."Oh yeah...Bronn and that girl Candy came by one night and she left it, but never came back to get it."

She nodded and shrugged."Her loss my gain."

Sandor snorted."Woman after my own heart."

With that he turned on his heel and left the closet, leaving Sansa to finish getting dressed. She couldn't help but smirk after that comment. After she pulled the jacket on, she shut the light off and left the closet, making her way to the bathroom.

Sandor was standing at the sink redoing his hair, she stopped to admire him and it suddenly dawned on her that he had really pretty hair for a guy. When it wasn't drenched with sweat, it was a golden brown with blonde streaks running through it - probably from the sun. It took away from his burn, which crossed into his scalp and over his cheekbone. There was a little bald spot on his face that wouldn't grow hair, but that didn't stop him from growing one a hell of a beard anyway.

She moved into the bathroom and stood next to him as he fiddled with his hair, she reached up and touched the burnt skin, halting his movements altogether. His face froze and his eyes were suddenly watching her every movement, predator like. She let her fingers glide over the rough skin of his cheekbone up to his scalp before he grabbed her wrist, she jumped slightly at the contact but wasn't afraid.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, her eyes travelling back to the burn."Does it hurt?"

"No." He let go of her wrist."...Not anymore."

She swallowed."W..What happened?"

"It's getting dark, should get going." He moved back into the bedroom, he shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his knife off the dresser.

Sansa composed herself and walked out of the bathroom, quickly changing the subject."So a knife, huh?"

"Always carry it with me, never know when I'll need it." He turned around to face her."Lets go."

With a frown Sansa followed Sandor out of the bedroom and down the hallway, through the kitchen and out the garage door . Inside sat a cherry red mustang and a jet black Harley with a few lightening bolt painted on the side and thunder and lightening written underneath. She vaguely remembered it being one of their song titles.

He opened the garage door and Sansa slipped out as he backed the bike out. She could tell he was still insecure about his burn, no matter how tough he acted. She felt bad that she poked her nose in where it didn't belong, but she was curious about what happened to him. She decided to do a little damage control. She was good at it.

"You didn't tell me you had a mustang!" She exclaimed.

He smirked."Didn't ask."

He started up the bike and revved the engine, and while it warmed up he went and locked the front door and the back. Sansa admired the mustang, taking in every detail and by the time Sandor came back her eyes were wide with excitement and there was a grin on her face.

"See something you like?"

"Yes! Two things actually."

He smirked and hit the garage door button, he pulled his sunglasses on as he walked over to the bike. Sansa pulled her sunglasses on and waited until Sandor was on before climbing on herself. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close, though she was already pretty close. But she didn't think he minded, and by the smug look on his face he didn't mind.

"Hold on tight!" He bellowed over the roar of the engine.

Sansa nodded and laid her chin on his shoulder, pressing her face against his warmth of his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon!  
> I will try hard to make updates more frequent than they have been.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D
> 
> Ps. Drama ahead!


	8. Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Sansa make it. Drama ensues at the Stark residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I've had the worst couple of months in my life!  
> I'll give you a brief run down.  
> Lost my job, and my car broke down. Found another job, fixed my car.  
> Then, my computer crashed after an update three weeks ago, go figure, right? I'm using my moms computer right now, so I'm thankful for that.  
> Anyway, this chapter is way overdue and I am so sorry for that! So I won't bore you any longer, hope you enjoy it!

Catelyn scoffed."What do you mean she left?"

"We had a fight. She packed a bag and left." Arya shrugged.

"So in other words just another night at the Stark residence?" Ned asked.

Catelyn smacked his arm with a wooden spoon."Ned, this is no time for jokes. How many times are you and your sister going to argue? I thought you two were finally starting to grow up?"

"Guess we had a relapse."

"Arya!" Catelyn shook her head."I am not pleased with you right now. Is this what I'm going to have to worry about when me and your father go to Hawaii?"

She raised her brows."No! Wait, when are you going to Hawaii?"

"In three weeks. Answer my question, will it?"

"Will it what?"

She slammed the spoon down on the counter."Get upstairs now!"

Arya grabbed her things off the counter and rushed upstairs to her room, kicking the door shut behind her. She dropped her things by the bed and grabbed the number Sansa gave her to call. She sat down and quickly dialed the number, it rang four times before the answering machine picked up.

_"It's Sandor, make it quick."_

Arya snorted."Hey it's Arya, Sansa's sister. Yeah, um, if she could call me back real quick, it's super important. Bye."

She hung up the phone and pulled out the book she was reading the night before, laid back on a few propped up pillows and opened to the first page. She could hear the beginnings of an argument downstairs - it was becoming a new thing for them lately. She grabbed her Walkman out of the nightstand and turned the volume up, hoping to drown out the noise, but still low enough to hear the phone if it rang.

* * *

Sansa was getting ready for bed while Sandor did some things in the garage. They had a nice long ride on the bike and back, both enjoying the nighttime views and each other. It wasn't everyday she could do this, so she was going to make the best out of it, even if a weekend was all they had together.

As she finished taking her hair out of her braid, she walked into the bedroom and looked around, taking everything in. It was still so surreal to her, and even though she hated to admit it, she had to thank Arya for making her go to that concert.

"Sansa!" Sandor called from the living room.

She jumped and hurried out of the room, down the dimly lit hallway, past the kitchen and finally to the living room. Sandor was hunched over the answering machine taking a few notes, she moved beside him and touched his arm.

"Your sister called." He smirked as he scribbled down on the notepad."Said it was kind of important and you should call her back."

Sansa rolled her eyes."I told her not to call, she must've been snooping."

"Sisters tend to do that, I hear."

"You heard right." She picked up the phone and began dialing."I'm sorry, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

He shrugged."Don't worry about it."

Sansa smiled and walked into the kitchen. It was just after 10 so she assumed Arya was still awake, unless she was stoned. Sandor walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer and popping off the cap. He came and stood next to Sansa at the counter, slightly concerned as to why her sister called. Sansa grunted and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"She's asleep."

He raised a brow."Heavy sleeper?"

"No, she sleeps with her headphones on." Sansa griped, hanging up the phone.

"Want a beer?"

"Umm...Sure." She lied.

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped the cap off, tossing it in the trash can with one swift motion. He sat the beer down in front of Sansa then sat down on the bar stool next to her. She took a sip and forced herself not to cringe at the taste. She still didn't understand what people loved about alcohol, but she guessed those people were a different breed of people. She was the casual kind, that could enjoy sweet fruity drinks, or none at all.

"There's this thing tomorrow night, wanna go?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Sansa nodded."Sure. Uh, what is it exactly?"

"...Bands preform a set and if the crowd likes them enough they usually end up headlining a night. Sometimes producers go and scout out new bands, sometimes at the end of the set, bands have a record deal."

"Did Iron Wolf do that?"

He shook his head."Nobody would have us. They were looking for the next best thing, which is that bubble gum pop shit on the radio." He took a sip of his beer.

"Like Poison and Ratt?"

"Mhm. We're right up there with Ozzy and Iron Maiden." He shrugged."When I first joined the band, heavy metal was finally up there, so we weren't as different as we were when we first started."

"Wasn't heavy metal popular in the 70's, though? Because I clearly remember my brothers having KISS posters all over their walls." She breathed a laugh.

"Hell yeah! But it wasn't as mainstream as it is now. Only now, heavy metal is clashing with hair metal." He rolled his eyes."I refuse to use fucking hairspray, or put on lipstick. I would rather die."

Sansa snorted a laugh then covered her mouth.

Sandor smirked and took a quick swig.

"So..."Sansa played with the rings on her finger."We haven't really got into basics yet, and I really think if we're going to go further, we should know more about each other."

He nodded in agreement."You make the popcorn and I'll see if there's a good movie on."

"Okay!" She beamed.

Sandor walked into the living room and Sansa made haste across the room, pouring the beer down the drain then carefully tossing it in the trash so that it didn't clink on anything. She walked over to the cabinet next to the fridge and pulled out the box of popcorn, tossing a single pouch into the microwave. As she waited for the popcorn, she poured some lemonade in a glass and took a nice healthy swig. It was a relief to wash away the sour taste of beer.

"Godfather is on." Sandor announced, coming to stand in the archway of the kitchen.

"Are you making me an offer I can't refuse?"

_"Some day, and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day, consider this justice a gift on my daughters wedding day."_

Sansa laughed."That was so good!"

He chuckled."I perfected it once when I had a cold."

"What else can you do?"

He raised a brow and leaned in close."Lot's of things."

Sansa bit her bottom lip, realizing that he wasn't just talking about movie impressions. His finger came up and parted her lips, he leaned in and ran his tongue over her top lip. She exhaled a ragged breath as Sandor stood up, her eyes never leaving his.

"Think the popcorn might be done." He pointed to the microwave.

"Oh!" She jumped and hurried over, popping the door open. The popcorn was still popping when she placed the bag in a bowl."Hope it's not burnt!"

"There's more."

Sansa opened the bag and dumped the popcorn in the bowl, and only a few pieces were burnt, nothing major. She smiled and grabbed the salt and lemonade off the counter, then followed Sandor into the living room.

The Godfather had just started so they didn't miss much but a few scenes. It wasn't as if neither knew what was going to happen anyway, it was really just background noise and a conversational starter if needed.

They both sat down on the couch and Sansa curled up under a blanket, watching as Sandor kicked off his boots. She smirked and sipped her lemonade.

"Okay so, tell me about yourself. I've known you a month already but I don't _know_ you." She placed her glass on the coffee table and turned to him, giving him her undivided attention.

He scratched his cheek and waved his hand."There's not much to tell."

"Oh stop." She snorted."There has to be something my sister didn't already tell me."

He raised a brow.

She blushed and closed her eyes."She reads magazines...I totally didn't go there. I'm sorry."

He laughed and shook his head." Just tell me what you wanna know and I'll try my best to answer."

"Favorite color?"

"Red." He tipped his bottle."You?"

"Purple." She tapped her chin."Okay...Who was your first kiss?"

He nodded and folded his arms."Uh-hm, her name was Connie Dickson. She was my childhood crush."

"Aw, somehow I can't picture you as a little boy."

"Well I was. An ornery little tyke." He chuckled."Anyway, what else?"

She bit her lip."How old were you when you...ya know?"

"Thirteen. It was a dare. I probably shouldn't of, but like I said, I was ornery." He winked.

"Thirteen wow, that's kinda young." She noted.

He nodded."I know. The girl was older though, I think like Sixteen or something."

"Oh, I see. You have a thing for older chicks." She wiggled her brows, nudging his arm.

"Now if that were true, you wouldn't be sitting here right now." He tipped his bottle her way."She just happened to be in the room when I was dared."

"What was her name?"

He squinted."Diane, I think? A bit fuzzy on that one."

She pushed him with her leg."Come on!"

He laughed."I'm serious."

"Okay okay." She held her head."How many women have you been with?"

"You really wanna go there?"

She nodded."Well, I think I should know."

"Well." He breathed a sigh."Only one seriously. Not so serious... seventeen."

Sansa gasped."Seventeen? Holy shit!"

"Yeah but that's a small ballpark compared to the other four." He sipped his beer.

"Why not you too?"

He shrugged."I never really liked that whole scene. Don't get me wrong, I love women, I just don't like _those_ types of women. Had a few bad experiences with them and that's all I'm saying about that."

She nodded and tucked her legs under her."Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Really?"

"...Really."

She sighed and looked down."Why not?"

He shrugged."Never found anybody worth loving."

Sansa frowned and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling as if maybe they shouldn't be playing this game. Sandor grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped one after another into his mouth.

"So do you think you'll ever find someone worth it?" She bit her lip.

He breathed something of a laugh."Maybe."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Well, yeah." He nodded.

Sansa used her glass to hide her growing smile."Anything you want to know about me?"

He smirked and got comfortable in his seat."Well when was your first kiss?"

"I was 14. His name was Trey." She blushed."He was such a nerd, but he was cute."

"So I'm assuming you go for the nerds, huh?"

She rolled her eyes."No. It just so happened he was in the room."

"Oh alright." He sipped his beer."I see what you did there."

She giggled."Is that all you want to know?"

"Well I know you have siblings." He sat back and tapped his chin."Alright alright, who was your first?"

Sansa swallowed and looked to her left, a blush creeping on her face."Okay well...I...There hasn't been anyone."

Sandor stared at Sansa trying to put together what she meant, she had boyfriends so naturally she'd slept with guys. Not that it particularly excited him to know other guys have been where he wanted to be, but by the look on her face he could only assume she was telling the truth, which gave him some relief. But this posed as a problem, a big probem - for him anyway. He'd never been with a girl who didn't know her way around guys, and he didn't know if he could ever teach her the things she needed to know.

She cringed at the awkward silence."I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry."

He snickered."Why're you sorry?"

"Well isn't it weird? I mean, I think it's weird!"

He ran his hand through his hair."No. But-"

"There's always a but, I've watched enough movies to know." She looked away.

"Hey, Sansa, look at me." He touched her chin, forcing her to look at him."...I don't know if you wanna be with me. I'm not that type of guy."

She bit her lip."I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Nah, don't do that."

"Do what? I just told you I'm a virgin and now you're gonna dump me! I'm not stupid!" She stood up and all but hurried down the hall to his bedroom.

Sandor sighed and covered his face. This was not how he planned for this night to go. He stood up and walked down the hallway to his bedroom, he tapped on the door before walking in. She was at the foot of his bed packing her bag, he stomped over and snatched the duffle bag away from her. She jumped up and tried reaching for it, he simply held it higher than she could reach.

"Hey!"

"You're not leaving!" He growled.

"I'm not? Well, this isn't going to go any further, right? You don't wanna be with me because I'm too freaking pure!"

He tossed her bag across the room, her stuff flying everywhere. He cupped her face in his hands, his lips instantly attacking hers. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. His hands slid down her sides and cupped her ass, kneading until she broke the kiss - panting into the air. He pressed kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

He hoisted her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he shuffled them to the bed and he gently laid her down, only breaking the kiss to shed their clothes. Sandor hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and tugged them down her slender legs, she lifted her bottom half up to help.

Sansa quickly unbuttoned his jeans as he took off his shirt, showing off his abs and dark chest hair. He briefly pulled away to shed himself of his jeans, when he stopped to stare at her laying on his bed. His head was swimming at this point and he could only imagine what was going through hers.

"You sure?" He found himself asking.

She sat up and hooked her fingers in the waist band of his jeans, popping off the first, second and third button of his Levi's, before he put his hands over hers. She looked up at him and he cupped her face, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as he kneeled before her. His hand slipped from her face and went down to her hips, jerking her to the edge of the bed. She squeaked at the sudden jolt.

She laid back and stared at the ceiling as he ran his hands all over her, the sudden realization of what he was about to do making her incredibly nervous. Her friends told her stories of how great it felt, but she didn't think it could be. But all her worries and questions washed away the moment he buried his head between her legs.

...Maybe this would be nice after all.

* * *

The next morning, Sansa woke up to Sandor snoring lightly beside her. She smiled and rolled on her back, and when she opened her eyes fully, she realized what happened last night wasn't a dream. It was real. She bit her lip and rolled on her side, lightly tracing circles on his back. He woke with a grumble and rolled on his back, stretching out his limbs, nearly taking up the entire bed.

He snatched her around the waist, pulling her on top of him.

She laughed."Goodmorning to you too!"

"Goodmorning." He smiled tiredly.

Sansa pecked his lips.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Better than I ever have before." She admitted happily.

He cracked open an eye."Me too, surprisingly."

"Why is that a surprise?" She rolled off of him as he sat up.

He shrugged."I can't sleep most nights."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder."Maybe I should stay the night more often."

He smirked and turned his head."Maybe I won't let ya leave."

She giggled and was just about to kiss him when the phone started ringing. They both turned to the clock on the nightstand and saw it was just after 10, Sandor jumped out of bed and hurried down the hall, still very much naked, Sansa couldn't help but laugh. It was a surprise when he called out saying someone was on the phone for her.

She wrapped herself in the sheet and stumbled dow the hall, trying to keep the sheet above her ankles so that she didn't trip over herself.

Her brow furrowed."For me?"

"Mhm."

"Oh." She took the phone."Who is it?"

"Take a guess?"

She grunted."Arya, what do you want?"

_"Two things. Actually three things. I called you last night and you didn't answer, secondly, mom is calling all your friends wanting to know where you are. I already got my ass busted because I lied for you. And thirdly, your boss keeps calling saying that you have to work this week."_

Sansa held her head."I told him I needed three days off. What the hell is his problem now?"

_"He seemed really pissed."_

"Great." She sat on the couch."And what about mom?"

 _"Well she knows you're not at Monica's or Marcy's. She called Marcy's mom and she's in Fresno for the weekend, and she bumped into Monica's mom at the grocery store and she said that you weren't there, that Monica was grounded. So you better call mom and have a lie ready."_ Arya scolded.

"What did you say?"

She snorted. _"I told her you must've lied to me then, because you said Monica or Marcy's."_

"Great...Thanks Arya, for nothing."

 _"For nothing? I convinced you to go see him, lied for you - got my ass grounded... if that's for nothing, then fuck you!"_ She hung up the phone.

Sansa slammed the phone down and held her head. This was turning into a mess. She leaned forward and buried her head in her hands, exhaling a breath she hadn't known she was holding. After a minute, she bunched up the sheet and stomped back into the bedroom, where Sandor was sprawled out on the bed under the duvet smoking a joint. Sansa frowned and walked over to the bed, kneeling before her bag on the floor.

"How'd it go?"

She shrugged and knelt down beside her bag."I need to shower."

"Go ahead." He sat up with a yawn and put the joint in the ashtray."You okay?"

"I'll be fine." She stood up with her clothes and marched into the bathroom."Just need a hot shower."

Sandor stood up and grabbed ahold of her arm."Sansa wait."

She sighed and turned to him.

"What happened?"

Her eyes darted around the room."My parents found out Arya was lying for me and now she's grounded and blames me."

He raised a brow."Lying for you?"

She frowned."If I told them about me coming to stay with you, they wouldn't of let me go. Arya said she would make up something to get them off my back, only now they're wanting me home to get my side of the story. She tried lying again saying that I didn't tell her where I was going, but they don't believe her."

Sandor sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed."I don't like this, Sansa."

"I know!" She knelt down in front of him."Look, I plan to tell them once I get back, I just wanted to see how this went first. I didn't want there to be any distractions."

"And what happens when you tell them, what then?"

She shrugged."Hopefully they'll understand...but my mom - she's difficult."

"I don't want them thinking I'm some kinda pervert-"

"Sandor, they won't think that. I'm going to call my mom after my shower and explain everything. Just." She sighed and cupped his face."Do you trust me?"

"What're you gonna tell them?"

She slowly let her hands drop from his face."...I'm going to tell them that we're dating. That there isn't anything they can do about it."

He snorted."What happens when they see me? Cause I sure as hell wouldn't want my daughter dating a man like me."

"Let them at least meet you before you go thinking they won't like you."

"I know how people are." He stood up and stalked into the bathroom.

Sansa slowly stood with her clothes in hand and walked into the bathroom, setting them down neatly on the hamper by the shower. She walked over to Sandor and twisted off the faucet.

"Listen to me, I don't care what they think. This is my life and I'll live it however I please, and if it just so happens that you're in it, then they'll have to get over it. I wasn't at that concert by mistake, nor did I meet you by mistake. Whatever plans fate has for us, I'd like to enjoy them without dwelling on the negative. Can you at least meet me half way on this?"

Sandor wiped his mouth with the purple hand towel and tossed it on the floor, he turned to Sansa as he leaned against the counter."I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"That's all that I ask." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

He nodded, barely acknowledging the kiss, and pushed off the counter."I'm gonna go make breakfast."

Despite him agreeing to accept what she had planned, she still felt like he wasn't totally there. Like he still had trouble understanding how she could be with him, a man who has been scarred. She could honestly say that she didn't see him the way everyone else did, and maybe they didn't even see him the way he saw himself. They just saw a man who had a horrible accident.

With a frown she discarded the sheet and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her body, washing away the intimacies of the night before. This would be a tough road to travel down, she thought, but she was content with the trip. He was worth it. She only hoped she could convince her parents of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who still reads this story and comments to let me know. It makes me happy! So that being said I couldn't wait any longer for my computer to get fixed, so I'm updating it now while I still can :D
> 
> P.s I hope there aren't many mistakes, my mom's computer is a bit funny so I'm not used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> If you comment, all I ask if that you're nice :)


End file.
